Fated Fun
by Arobow
Summary: AU Buffy Summers is forced to stay with her new step-sister, Cordelia in LA. Deciding to make the best of things she takes it easy and worries about nothing except how to get her sister’s boss, Angel to notice her, that is, until a prophecy is found…
1. Persuading

"Daddy! You can NOT expect me to have my annoying step-sister hanging around me at work! At home, sure, whatever, but I can't be seen with her in public!" Cordelia winced at her words. The two years that she'd been away from home had done wonders for her use of tact, but every now and then a little it poked through. Thinking back on her previous statement she knew that that argument was better left unsaid.

"Cordelia, I don't care! You've gone on and on about how nice your boss is, I don't see why this 'Angel' fellow will make such a big deal," the voice on the phone was stern and serious.

            "Just let me ask him before you make plans, ok?" Cordelia asked knowing it was her last hope.

            Cordelia's father sighed and said, "Alright, but I expect a call from you no later than tomorrow."

            "Kay, bye Daddy," Cordelia's voice turned sweet again. She was off the hook. It not that I don't like the girl, Cordelia thought checking her nails, it's just that she'll cause trouble that she's infamous for making. In fact, she didn't even recall meeting her, Cordelia was in the hospital for the wedding. She insisted that it continue as planned, but her little sister was busy the day her new family visited her hospital room. If Buffy found out what she was working with…let's just say Joyce and her father would not be happy.

            Cordelia was so busy thinking and working on her nails, she didn't see Angel and Doyle come in. "Hey Angel. Doyle," Cordelia nodded, trying to ignore the fact that her heart involuntarily sped up when the drunken Irishman appeared, "Daddy is trying to force my newest little sister into my life. I can't avoid her coming to my apartment, but maybe if you say so, she can't come to work? I'll work extra and everything!"

            Angel smiled at the brunette. He knew of her crush on Doyle, he didn't know why she didn't do something about it. Doyle obviously liked her in return. "Exactly how old is your sister?" Angel asked.

            "Well, um, I think she's 16. Or possibly 18. Maybe 17. I know she's under 20!" Cordelia said.

            "Uh, huh," Angel mumbled, trying not to laugh, "I can't imagine _why_ your father might see it necessary for you two to bond. It's ok with me if she comes over if she's forced to; just make sure she stays out of trouble. I doubt she'll want to come here. A teenage girl in LA? I'm pretty sure she'll just come and go shop."

            "Now there's an idea," Wes said from a desk covered in books and papers, "Tell your father yes, bring her over, show her just how dull this detective work really is, and show her the shopping 'hot spots' as you say."

            "Wes, you're a genius!" Cordelia screeched as she flew around the corner to give him a hug, knocking over several books in the process. "I'm off to go call Daddy!" Cordelia skipped out of the room. 

            "I think I underestimated her annoyance at this sister of hers," said a very flustered looking Brit.

            "I think we all did," Doyle said, trying to hide his jealousy. 

            Angel's mouth twitched unconsciously. A dull detective life? Looking around the room, he knew that everyone in the room had given their lives at some point of another. Glancing around at Wesley's books, he saw a few dozen breeds of particularly nasty demons that they fought just last year. Boring, Angel thought again, now theirs an interesting way to put it. Let's just hope that there will be one rare day of peace, no apocalypse, no end of the human race, just a quiet day to finish the never-ending job of paperwork. 

            "Well, if Cordelia's sister is coming, try not to leave weapons or any other demon related material out. Put them in locked drawers and cabinets. The last thing we need is a teenage girl to get involved with what lurks around after dark. Oh, and try to get clients into my office as soon as possible," Angel said over his shoulder.

            As soon as Angel closed his office door, Cordelia rushed back in and said dramatically, "All done! Buffy's coming in three days and she'll stay for a week or two. She's 16, so it might not be as boring as I thought; we'll go to all the hotspots…"

            Inside his office, Angel leaned back in his chair and sighed, he'd heard Cordelia through the wall. _Two Cordelia's in one place?! "What have I gotten myself into?" he moaned, collapsing onto his desk._

~Sunnydale~

            "I just don't see _why I have to go, I mean, it's not like __I wanted a sister. It's totally Mom's fault, she has to go off and meet the perfect guy, decide she wants to marry him, and then ride off to Europe in the middle of the summer claiming I can't take care of myself. You should know better than anyone that I can," Buffy complained not noticing Giles' repeated wincing. "It's unfair! I can't exactly tell them I have to stay home and fight vampires, but-"_

            "Ah, hah!" Giles wheezed. Buffy looked at him, barely a drop of sweat on her, Giles absolutely done in and sore as hell. "You used to live in LA, yes? Then there are plenty of vampires there to kill. No doubt a change of scenario will do you good. Though you still give a good workout," Giles rubbed his shoulders with a pained expression and Buffy finally noticed, looking at it guiltily, "but you can really hone your skills there. Provided your sister doesn't know about it, of course."

            "Of course!" Xander drawled from the doorway of the library. Buffy and Giles both turned as he continues, "So Buff, LA, how long will you be staying at the City of Lights?

            "It's the City of Angels, Xander. The City of Lights is Las Vegas," Willow said, raising her head from a math book.

            "Oh," Xander said sheepishly, "I knew that."

            "Sure," Buffy said smiling, "And around two weeks. Unless I want to stay longer," Buffy rolled her eyes and sat down heavily. "Two weeks stuck with a snotty 22 year-old. What fun," Buffy said dryly. 

            "Well, you could call every day!" Willow suggested.

            "Yeah! With _her_ phone!" Xander said smiling.

            "Yeah, suddenly, LA seems like a much more appealing trip that I thought," Buffy said beaming at her friends.

            "Yes, and I think you deserve a break after all that's happened. Have fun, be a teenager," Giles added fondly.

            "Have fun, talk on the phone, casual slayage, I think I can handle it. Ooh! Shopping will be a major theme…" Buffy said walking out, chatting with Willow and Xander.

            Giles stayed there smiling. She really did deserve a break, with the Master, Spike, and then The Judge. She needed to rest. Be a normal girl. Have a normal summer.

So? How was it? I wanted to write one story that was lighter and funny, and another that was more of a serious kind of thing. But not too serious, there will be funny moments, but it will be more action oriented. But of course, this will be BA, there is no substitute. REVIEW!!!!


	2. Early Impressions

Buffy surveyed her room with satisfaction, everything she might need for the summer was packed away and only in five bags! Well, plus a weapons chest, but it was a new record for her. The promise of LA shops would no doubt add another large bag or two. 

            "Buffy? Are you all packed?" Joyce's voice echoed in the hallway. When she peered in she noticed the mass of bags and her eyes widened.

            "Joyce?" came Buffy's step father Shawn's voice, "Is Buffy packed? Woah. I mean, do you want some help carrying them down?"

            Nice save, Buffy thought. "Sure, I can take the chest and a bag, you can take those two, and I'll come back for the rest."

            As he bent to get the bags, Buffy thought, I could just do this whole thing by myself in one trip, but nooo, I have to be a normal, weak little girl.

            Buffy pretended to struggle a little with her bags so she didn't give anything away. She liked Shawn, he wasn't too bad. Way better than Ted. Shivering slightly Buffy thought, anyone's better than Ted. Psycho Robot. 

            Shawn came out of the house with the rest of her bags. She tried to help get them in the car, but, well, that's why she was sitting in car and not stuffing. Finally, after much struggle on Shawn's part and amusement on Buffy's, the luggage was squeezed into the car.

            Shawn got in and asked, "Everybody buckled up and ready?"

            The Summers women nodded and the car sped off. "Buffy, I'm sorry I have to leave you with Cordelia for the next two weeks," Shawn said, sincerity in his voice.

            "Hate her that much, huh?" Buffy teased. She ignored the look her mother gave her.

            Shawn just smiled knowingly, he liked Buffy, she was such a sweet girl. "I love her, but it's not fair to you to have to stay with someone you haven't met because of me."

            "It's ok, I told you before, I used to live in LA, so even if things don't work out, lots of shopping to compensate," Buffy shrugged, it's not like she'd be bored.

            "Are you sure? Because the trip to Europe can be postponed…" Shawn started.

            "No," Buffy cut him off firmly, "There will be no postponing of any kind. Besides, don't worry about me, have fun, I know I will."

            Her mother gave her a grateful smile, pretending not to hear that last part. Buffy smiled back, for the sake of her mother. She hated the idea of an extended stay with her unknown step-sister, but she couldn't crash on Shawn and her mom. Other people deserved to be happy, even if it wasn't her.

            Philosophy of The Slayer, Buffy thought before finding a more comfortable position and sleeping for the remainder of the trip. She needed it, she'd be up all night, mapping cemeteries and such. With a yawn, Buffy relaxed in the cool leather seat, and fell into a fitful sleep.

~LA~

            Cordelia sped around her apartment, arranging and cleaning everything. Her sister was supposed to be there in an hour and the former prom queen procrastinated for too long.

            Glancing at the clock, Cordy jumped when she saw she had just 40 minutes till 7. Going even faster, she flitted between rooms.

            35 minutes later a tired, but happy looking Cordelia surveyed her _much cleaner apartment. It wasn't so much Buffy she was impressing, as it was her Dad. She wanted to show him she was doing well on her own. Redoing her makeup, Cordelia smoothed the wrinkles out of her clothes just when the intercom buzzed. _

            "Come on up guys," she said into the speaker. Pushing the button that unlocked the gates, she set out four glasses and got a pitcher of juice out. Mentally checking the backup sodas she had in the fridge, just in case.

            "Wow Princess, all this for me?" Doyle called from the doorway. 

            "Doyle! What are you doing here?! My dad's coming up with my step mom and sister any second!" Cordelia looked as though she could spit acid.

            "No, that would be us," Angel said sheepishly over Doyle's shoulder.

            "Us?" Cordelia asked before catching the sight of Gunn and Wesley behind him. "Oh, great. They are supposed to be coming any minute though."

            "Sorry, Princess, but there's been a problem at the office a-"Doyle was stopped by the buzzing of the intercom.

            "Come on up!" Cordelia said before buzzing them in. "Now what was that?"

            "As I was saying, we have a small problem at the office," Doyle continued.

            "What is it?" Cordelia asked.

            "Nothing I can't handle, but there are a few dead demons around agency, so we thought we'd come here to meet your parents and sister," Angel explained.

            Cordelia's reply was cut off by her father coming through the door with what appeared to be a cow on his shoulders.

            "Cordelia, where do I put Buffy's bags?" Shawn stopped when he noticed all the people there. "Hello, I'm Cordelia's father, nice to meet you all." When he tried to shake hands with Wesley, the bag slipped and he pulled his hand back to steady it.

            Angel walked forward to grab them both and hauled them to towards Cordelia's guest room. "Thanks," Shawn said breathlessly. "Buffy and her mother are coming up."

            "Ok, I'll, uh, wait till they're here before I do introductions." Cordelia said.

            Buffy climbed the stairs impatient, she didn't care if it made her look freaky, she was not pretending to be a weak feeble girl; not even for her new sister.

            She limited her speed to that of a normal person going up a flight of stairs. One without a locked chest full of weapons and a huge duffel bag full of stuff. But that was as far as she would pull her strength and stamina.

When she got to the right door, she saw it was already open and walked in. Due to the baggage, she didn't noticed all the people and was surprised when someone helped her by taking the bag on top of the weapons trunk as if it was weightless.

She opened her mouth to thank him, but as soon as she saw his face, it just hung uselessly.

"Hi, I'm Angel," said the man with the dark spiked hair and deep brown eyes.

"Buffy," she said, suddenly breathless. Good thing she could chock that up to the stairs. She was about to shift the weight to her left hand so she could shake his, when she realized she was supposed to be weak. Of all the times she didn't want to be perceived as pathetic, now would be the time, but true to her Slayer duties she turned the motion into her shifting the weight of the chest. "I'd shake, but my arms are kind of full."

"Sorry, I'll take it to Cordelia's guest room," Angel offered.

Buffy's heart sunk, he was probably Cordelia's boyfriend, why else would he know her apartment so well? She was beginning to hate the girl already. "No, that's ok. I got it, my mom's coming up and I think she needs more help than me," Buffy said with a small smile.

            "Ok…" Angel shifted the duffel bag to his other hand, unsure of what to do. 

            "I'll take it," Buffy said, lifting the chest slightly.

            Angel was at loss, the second his eyes connected with hers, he forgot everything and everyone else except her. He noticed she didn't stagger or sway under the weight of the bags and when he picked one up, he was surprised to find it heavier than the two previous ones. She had seemed to like him too, a thought that left mixed emotions. Angel didn't deserve to be with someone like Buffy, but even though it looked as if she could carry the bags without his help, it would just be rude to let her do so. Yeah, keep thinking that, Angel said to himself, the _only_ reason that you want to carry her bags is so you can be a gentleman.

            "It's no trouble really. I'll show you where you'll sleep, "Angel said after only a moment. 

            The whole room watched as Buffy and Angel both left, a lot of tension between the two. The guys gave each other a knowing look while Cordelia just looked thoughtful. 

            Shawn had watched the whole exchange and knew only a fool wouldn't have seen the spark between them. This was going to be an interesting summer. 

            "So, Buffy said, breaking the ice, "how long have you been with Cordelia?"

            Angel was puzzled by the wording of the question, but said, "About two years. I met her around the same time as Doyle. Wesley and Gunn I've 'been with' since high school."

            "Wait," Buffy said slowly, "so you're not dating Cordelia?"

            Angel knew that he shouldn't but he couldn't help but laugh. "Me and Cordelia?" Angel chuckled,"I haven't ever thought of Cordy that way. Besides, she's got her eye on Doyle."

            "Oh," Buffy said under her breath. She was so relieved. Maybe I have a shot with him after all. "Then how come you know where everything is?" Buffy asked feeling like a child. 

            "I'm her boss and one of her best friends, all of us are. I've been here a few times over the years, actually, less than Gunn's. Besides," Angel said with a smile, "Cordy is too high maintenance. Doyle calls her 'Princess' for a reason."

            Buffy groaned and plopped on the bed as soon as Angel opened the bedroom door. "Great, I'm staying the summer with Miss Prom Queen."

            Glancing around the room, she noted with satisfaction that it wasn't pink or frilly, just slightly girly. I like it, she thought before turning her undivided attention to Angel. He pulled out a chair and sat opposite her.

            "I would think you'd be able to relate, not that you're an airhead or anything," Angel added quickly.

            "What do you mean?" Buffy asked, knowing exactly what he meant; she just wanted to hear him say it.

            "You just don't see a whole lot of beautiful, athletic people go around unpopular," Angel answered tenderly. 

            Buffy felt her cheeks flush and was about to answer when she heard her Mom screeching in the living room.

            "Duty calls," she said apologetically.

            "Don't I know it, Angel muttered under his breath and he thought he heard Buffy's muffled laughter.

            Swiftly, Buffy picked up the luggage her puffing mother had just abandoned and carried it to her room with a smile to Angel. She raced back and stood next to him as the introductions were made.

            "Everyone, this is my dad, Shawn Chase, my step mom, Joyce, and my step sister, Buffy Summers. This is Gunn, Wesley, Doyle and Angel," Cordelia announced in a loud, commanding voice. A tall black man waved, a young British nodded, Doyle put on a grin and winked at Cordelia who ignored it, and Angel gave a half smile.

            "I work with them," Cordelia continued, "Angel's the boss of our own private eye and everyone else just helps."

            They commenced with the small talk where Angel and Buffy kept sneaking glances at each other. Angel learned that Buffy was almost 17, her birthday would be just before her parents got back. He found that she was popular in her own way, with a group of friends, not the in-crowd.

            Buffy couldn't help but be drawn to the mysterious man who wasn't seeing anyone and was only two years older than her 22 year old sister. She hid a smile as she saw Angel was right, Cordelia, or Cordy, really did have a crush on Doyle. It seemed the young Irish liked her as well. Lucky her, Buffy thought now if only I could have that with Angel. Glancing out of the corner of her eye, she noticed him staring back at her, blushing, she turned back to the conversation.

            Angel barely heard anything. He caught choice snippets of the conversation, mainly ones about Buffy. She's only 16 dammit! He told himself fiercely, not only too young for your fake age, she'd hate you and then Cordelia would stake you if she ever found out how old you truly are.

            Still, all those reasonable doubts didn't stop him from focusing all his attention on her. Not oblivious to the looks his friends and her parents were giving each other, he just couldn't bring himself to care.

            Blinking, he realized that he should go patrol; time sure did fly by. Standing already, he walked to the edge of the room and cleared his throat.

            Buffy watched as he walked off, feeling a twinge of sadness. He didn't need to clear his throat, he had her attention, and when she turned to watch him, everyone else did as well. "I'm really sorry, but I have to go. I have a meeting with a client in the morning and I still have some work to finish. The rest of the gang has to help me with this case," Angel said apologetically, "I'm sorry for leaving so soon…"

            "It's alright," Shawn said, "We probably should go to dinner as well. It was good meeting you."  

            The adults shook hands and Buffy and Angel shared a look, as did Cordelia and Doyle before they parted ways.

            I don't suppose I'll ever see him again, Buffy thought on the way to the restaurant, maybe I'll go to the agency. They're probably too busy to have a 16 year-old hanging around the office all day, Buffy thought dejectedly. Looking at the clock, she realized that there would be a little time to patrol, but all she really had time to do was make a patrol route based on the vamp hotspots Willow printed for her before she left. "Some summer," she muttered under her breath, trying to get Angel's face out of her mind.

            Angel didn't fare much better. He was walking through the closest cemetery, an old Irish love song stuck in his head. Shaking his head viciously, Angel tried to force Buffy out of his mind. "This kind of distraction will get you killed!" he told himself sternly. 

            "That's right, it's going to get you killed," a vampire drawled. 

            Angel reacted quickly while cursing himself. How could I not have sensed him before? I must really be out of it.         

            Ducking a blow, Angel punched the vampire in the face three times before kicking him back onto a broken tree branch. "Obviously not today," Angel said looking at the ash on the wind, "You weren't even enough of a fight to make me vamp."

Three more cemeteries and four piles of dust later, Angel still couldn't think of anything except Buffy. The first vampire only served to increase his awareness for a few minutes. Finally, settling into his study, with only a few bruises, he took out a pencil and pad. Angel softly hummed that same Irish love song as he worked. 16, he kept telling himself, she's 16. She shouldn't be going out with the 24 year or Angel, much less the 240 year old Scourge of Europe.  

Still, he continued to draw each stoke with care, slowly pouring the pictures in his mind on to paper. He stayed up until he heard Cordelia coming into the office, he put away the drawings and looking at them, decided that the lack of sleep was worth it. Putting his work on his desk in his apartment stripped down to his boxers and fell asleep, dreaming of a certain blonde. 

Well, that about sums up with chapter. I will update soon and have the third chapter coming your way! Thank you so much with all of those reviews, I might have to change my e-mail account just to accommodate them all. I appreciate all those comments and I hope that I don't let you guys down!


	3. A Violent Undate

            Cordelia looked worriedly at Angel's office door. He had locked himself in there all day, probably brooding. That part wasn't too troubling; he did that all the time, especially with the recent rush of demons. The only problem with his bad mood was that she needed a bit of a favor. A pretty big favor.

            Composing herself, she knocked confidently on his office door. "Come in," said a distracted voice. Definitely brooding, she thought opening the door, he must be pretty deep in too.

            "Wow, what ever has you thinking so hard must be pretty complex, I could be an evil demon thingy from the depths of hell, you never know," Cordelia stated, hands on her hips.

            That snapped Angel out what ever trance he was in. "What? Oh, the whole invite thing? Only vampires need it, and I'm pretty sure I'd be able to take them. Besides, you screaming would alert everyone but Canada," Angel teased half-heartedly.

            Cordelia was a little scared now. "Angel," she said slowly, "Are you ok?"

            Angel sighed, there goes saving any pride. "Yeah, I'm fine, just tired and Wesley's slower than usual with the research. Plus I have this weird feeling…but I'm sure its nothing."

            Cordelia nodded, already past it. If Angel said it was okay, then it would be ok. "That's great; could you do me a favor?"

            Angel looked at her with a mixture of caution and suspicion. "What kind of favor?"

            "Well, I have this audition that I want to go to, " Angel nodded, the whole agency had been hearing about it for weeks, "and it's kinda during the day. Since I have Buffy over, even though she's almost 17, I can't leave her or my dad will kill me! So…I was wondering…" Angel sighed. Babysitting duty. 

            "I don't suppose you expect me to pay you as well?" Angel asked tiredly.

            "Would you? I mean, uh, no. Of course not," Cordelia corrected herself, realizing he had just said yes.

            "She's not so bad, I could hardly believe some of the horrors she wreaked in freshman year," Cordelia immediately shut her mouth. 

            "What horrors?" Angel asked, looking suspicious.

            "Well, she just used to live in LA, she went to Hemery High, apparently she was quite the Prom Queen. Then, she started getting in fights and ended up burning down the gym. But you saw her! She didn't look like someone who would do that anymore. Her mom said that she's much better. Hardly any complaints at all!" Cordelia insisted desperately.

            Angel sighed, putting his head in his hands and waved her away. "Alright, but just for one day. She's only been here two days and you're already setting drop off schedule? Never mind, what day?"

            Cordelia hovered in the doorway and said, "Today." She said over her shoulder before rushing off.

            "Cordelia…" Angel growled under his breath. She was just lucky he didn't have anything except research; he could afford to blow off one day to help a friend.

            And your judgment is in no way altered by you eagerness to meet a certain blonde, a wicked voice said.

            Angel shook his head, the girl was messing with his mind and he was embarrassed at his lack of judgment. How could he not have known there was some dark flaw in her character? Maybe because that tiny sliver she possesses pales in comparison to your own? 

            Angel tried in vain, replaying their brief meeting over and over, not seeing anything wrong with the girl's conduct. She was a being of pure light, full of innocence. Trying to ignore the growing attraction to her with every time he pictured her in his minds eye, Angel read the most confusing research books he could find.

            And still, her smiling face stayed in his mind. 

            Frustrated at both his lack of will power as well as the gibberish he managed to get out of the book, he closed it and leaned back in his chair.

            Closing his eyes, he took a deep breath, applying years of learned meditation. A tentative knock came from his open door and without opening his eyes he said, "Cordelia, I'm sorry I got mad at you, but you should really just warn me in advance that Buffy was coming. I could've used the time to-"Angel's voice caught in his throat, partially because what he had almost revealed to Buffy who was standing in the doorway a little shocked, partially of how stunning she looked. "Uh, to clean my office," Angel finished.

            Buffy had asked Doyle where Angel was and he pointed out the office with the open door. She walked with such a bounce in her step she was almost skipping. Putting on a bright smile, she was about to bound into the room, when she looking through the window and saw he looked particularly annoyed at a really old book. She watched as he closed it angrily, but even so, made sure no pages were bent or the binding was put under too much pressure. When he collapsed on his chair, she nervously bit her lip, he looks so stressed, she thought worriedly, maybe I shouldn't bother him. She would have left if it wasn't for the fact that she had no where else to go. When she finally did knock she was surprised at his reaction. When he looked at her, she felt a jolt of electricity pass through her. Seeing Angel's surprise, the lie was pretty obvious.

            "Sorry, I thought you were Cordelia, who by the way gave no notice that you were coming, so forgive the state of the agency, not just my office," Angel joked.

            "Don't worry," Buffy said with a grin, "I've been here two days and already my room's a mess."

            Angel gave her a half smile that affected her knees as if they had taken a blow. When he motioned for her to sit she gladly took the chair. "So, I heard you used to live in LA, I guess that puts the sights out of the way," Angel said.

            "Yeah, I'm shopped out too. The last two days were non-stop shopping sprees. Besides, I don't think you would have too much fun shopping with me," Buffy mused.

            "I don't know, shopping is ok," Angel thought out loud before he realized that she might invite him to shop. In the day. "Of course my idea of 'fun' doesn't constitute of carrying bags all day."

            Buffy grinned before answering, "I don't suppose it would. Are you busy? Because if you are, then I should get gone. I get the feeling Cordy would approve of more shopping."

            Angel noticed Buffy's use of Cordelia's nickname. "I take it those days were filled with sister bonding?"

            "Yeah, lots. I never thought I'd meet someone who shopped more than me. I was _really wrong," Buffy said smiling._

            Angel smiled back, he couldn't help it. Her good mood was infectious, plus her brilliant smile seemed to light up the otherwise sunless room.

            "Yeah, I went shopping with her once; I can't believe I'm still alive. And it's ok if you stay here, I have to stay close to home but I'm not really busy at the moment. Just don't tell Cordelia, I'm kinda hoping she won't ask for anymore favors," Angel said with a mock whisper.

            "Won't tell a soul," Buffy said without a knowing smile, "So, what do you have for fun around here?"

            "Why don't I give you the tour?" Angel suggested, getting up.

            "Sure," Buffy answered getting out of her chair as well. Following him out of the office, she stared appreciatively at his backside watching the powerful muscles ripple deliciously as he moved.

            Buffy licked her lips at the sight of it; he was buff, smart, _and_ nice. I could learn to like going to Cordelia's, she thought happily bounding behind Angel.

            "Wow," Buffy exclaimed two hours later, "you weren't kidding when you said close to home. This place is amazing!"

            Angel smiled at her obvious youth. "It is a hotel, Buffy," Angel said with a shrug, "I invited Cordelia to live here, but I think she has too much pride. Same with Doyle, but Gunn and Wes both live here."

            Buffy was reeling from the gym the hotel had, the only thing it was missing was an indoor swimming pool!

            "Well, I'm impressed," Buffy complimented, taking a sip from the soup Angel made, "In more ways than one, this soup is really good!"

            Angel tried to appear modest, but the compliment pleased him more than he'd admit, "It's ok," Taking a sip, he thought that it _was_ good, but unfortunately dead taste buds aren't as good as Buffy's.

            "So, how do you do in school?" Angel asked.

            "Well, at first, before I moved to Sunnydale, I was a real bitch," Buffy smiled sheepishly, "Well I was! Prom Queen Buffy, I was mean to the nerds, swooned over the football captain, and cared for nothing except what to wear the next day. Even thought I didn't care about grades, I did pretty well."

            "What happened?" Angel asked. He had been wondering how a person like Buffy could have burned down a gym.

            Buffy hesitated. I became the Slayer, I hung out with the undead instead of jocks and killing became a nightly thing for me, she thought humorlessly. "I got mixed up with the wrong crowd, things happened." Buffy lied.

            "Hmm…" Angel murmured. There was more to it; maybe she'd trust him enough to tell him. Why should she? The voice in his head asked, you don't need to help her anymore. It looks like she's doing just fine on her own. Besides, why should she trust you at all? She didn't need to be drawn into the darker side of things like all of his gang was.

            "So, how'd you come to the detective business?" Buffy asked.

            "I wanted to help people, really help them, and the only other option was being a lawyer, but then I'd just be evil," Angel said half-joking. I am evil, he thought, well at least a part of me. And I know some _really_ evil lawyers.

            He thinks lawyers are evil? He has no idea. Smiling, Buffy said, "I guess that makes sense. How long have you been a PI?"

            23 years, he thought, but seeing as I'm supposed to be 24 and I really think she'd be suspicious if I started at age I probably should tell her that. "5 years. I traveled for a year before finishing collage. I had inherited this place from some distant relative, and Wes thought that being a PI would be perfect," Angel lied. The traveling thing should make up for a lot of my worldly knowledge if not my extensive knowledge on history.

            "So, what does your mom do?" Angel asked changing the subject to something less personal.

            "She owns a gallery in Sunnydale. That's kind of how she met Shawn," Buffy explained.

            Angel nodded, then asked, "How do you feel about him?"

            Buffy hesitated. Was he genuinely interested in her opinion? More importantly, why did she want to tell him?

            Angel noticed her hesitation and fearing he had over stepped his boundaries he quickly regretted his question. "I'm sorry, that's none of my business. I shouldn't have asked."

            "No!" Buffy said snapping out of her thoughts, "It's alright, I don't really mind. Shawn's a good guy. I can't say I'm entirely comfortable with the whole thing, but he makes my mom happy."

            "It's good that you can be happy for her," Angel said impressed.

            Buffy just shrugged. I have to, she thought. Shaking off what promised to be a gloomy subject; she put on a bright smile and asked, "So, what do you do around here for fun?"

            Angel was taken aback. It was like she just turned on the cheer. Looking away uncomfortably he answered, "Well, I don't really do a lot of things for fun. I normally just spend all my spare time in the gym downstairs."

            "I can't say that I blame you; that is one impressive gym. Come on," Buffy said putting her now empty soup bowl in the sink, "Let's go!" Buffy urged.

            She skipped out of the room, leaving Angel who just shook his head in disbelief. Getting up, he put his own bowl in the sink and went after her. Just as he went under the door frame he jerked back instinctively before he knew what he was jerking back from. Setting into a fighter stance he realized that Buffy was standing in front of him also leaning back.

            "Sorry," Buffy said sheepishly as Angel relaxed, "I, uh, don't remember where the gym is."

            Angel smiled and said, "Follow me." Angel led her to the gym, thinking about her the whole time. He could feel her very being calling out to him. I bet I could pick her out of a concert, he thought opening the door to his huge gym.

            "So what do you want to try out first?" Angel asked.

            Buffy looked over the room once more and saw a cabinet in the corner that she didn't see before. "What's in there?" she asked pointing.

            "Oh, I keep the sparring equipment in there," Angel answered lightly.

            "Ooh! Let's fight!" Buffy begged excitedly. I shouldn't be doing this, she thought, I don't care if he looks like he could give a _much _better fight than Giles, you shouldn't be putting yourself at risk like this! Think about what Giles would say!

            Angel looked at her as if she had grown an extra limb. "Uh, Buffy, I don't think…"

            "Come on Angel! I promise I'll tell you when it's too much. I know how to fight. If I'm rusty and I get caught in a dark alley with no one around, I think it would be much worse than us sparring with your whole staff upstairs," Buffy reasoned.

            Angel sighed. Maybe she had a point, it would be much better to get beaten in here than in the real world. "Alright," Angel consented after a moment, "but don't hold out on me, tell me when it gets too tough."

            "I will," Buffy assured him. She watched him make his way over to the mat. Ooh! Extra bonus points, sparring meant flexibility. Which meant…yes! Buffy tried not to drool openly as Angel took off his shirt to reveal a smooth back, interrupted only by a really, really cool looking tattoo. Trying to hide her stare, she followed suit, shedding her jacket.

            "What no weapons?" Buffy pouted.

            "I think those would be a little too much right now, "Angel said with a smile, "We should probably warm-up first."

            "Fine," Buffy sighed heavily. Angel just smiled. He thinks I'm just a kid! She thought, I'll show him.

            Buffy waited until Angel got into a fighter stance before aiming a blow at his head, which he instinctively blocked. Retaliating, Angel threw a punch of his own, which Buffy blocked with a yawn.

            "Come on, Angel! Stop pulling your punches! I can take it!"

            I really doubt you could, he thought putting more force into his hits.

            They both danced around, fighting more with technique than anything else. Both fighting at a fraction of their normal strength.

            "Tired yet?" Angel asked between kicks.

            "You wish," Buffy responded playfully. This was turning out better than she had hoped. She kept herself a little weaker than him originally, but soon she was hitting just as hard as he was. She lost track of time. They could've been going at this for minutes or hours, she didn't know.

            Angel was surprised. She fought well, her technique was almost better than his own which was saying a lot considering the amount of time he'd had to perfect it. He pulled his punches and was surprised she had kept up with it, she didn't seem the type. As he was fighting, he admired her graceful moves and the loose wisps of hair only enhanced her beauty in his eyes.

            Up stairs Doyle was still chuckling at his boss's reaction to Cordelia's request knowing Angel hated social activities of any kind. Working quietly at his desk, well, "working" was a pretty loose term, he heard the commotion downstairs. At first he just ignored it, but after a while he realized it was the sound of fighting and rushed to the source of the noise. What he found there surprised him more than anything he'd ever seen.

            A shirtless Angel had a squirming Buffy pinned to the gym floor.

            "Angel, man! What the hell are you doing?! Get off her!" Doyle yelled pulling Angel off.

            Angel looked up at Doyle in surprise, before he realized how they must've looked. "No! Doyle! It's not what it looks like! Nothing was going on…" 

            Buffy was confused. What did Doyle think…oh! Buffy blushed, _that's_ what he thought Angel was doing.

            "That's not what it looked like from my point of view! Angel, man, if you like the poor girl just tell her! How are you going to explain this to Delia?" Doyle asked.

            "Yeah Angel, how exactly are you going to explain to Cordy that you almost got your butt kicked by a little girl that _so_ could've gotten out of that hold?" Buffy asked loudly getting off of the floor.

            "Wha-"

            "Oh, please, like you could've moved more than an inch!" Angel countered.

            "What hold?"

            "You want to try again? You just got lucky Doyle was here to save your butt! And this time, we have weapons!" Buffy challenged.

            "Weapons?!" Doyle's voice cracked. "Ok, hold on a second. What the hell is going on?!"

            "Buffy and I were sparring. I won," Angel said looking at Buffy.

            "No you didn't! I-"

            "Wait! You," Doyle looked at Angel, "and her," Doyle disbelieving at Buffy, "were SPARRING?!"

            "Yeah," Angel said.

            "Yup," Buffy agreed. Suddenly she got remembered something Doyle had said. "Doyle, when you said Angel liked me…"

            "You know, I think I head the phone ringing, I'll leave you two alone," Doyle said rushing out.

            "Coward," Angel muttered under his breath.

            Buffy just looked expectedly at Angel. He sighed and asked, "What do you want me to tell you?"

            "The truth," Buffy said unwavering.

            "I…can't do that," Angel managed, "I can't tell you the truth, I do, and there will be…consequences."

            "I'm a big girl, I can take it," Buffy said beginning to get angry.

            "You probably could, you've proved that much, but you shouldn't have to. You can't get attached to me, it'll only hurt you," Angel said tonelessly.

            "Maybe I should be the one to decide!" Buffy said, enraged. Grabbing his elbow she turned his towards her. Angel just looked at the ground. "And you never answered my question," Buffy said her tone softening.

            "Even if I did, what's the point? I'm older than you and nothing could ever happen," Angel said. 

            "I could debate on that, but I just want to know if you like me enough for us to be friends right now, "Buffy said diplomatically.

            Finally Angel smiled and said, "Alright, friends." 

            Angel held out his hand for her to shake and she took it…

…before throwing him over her hip. "Ready to go again?" Buffy teased standing over him.

            Angel flipped back up and said, "Been ready." 

            Exchanging punches, Buffy drove him towards the wall and stopped a kick inches away from his throat.

            "I win!" she exclaimed happily, "Now, weapons!"

            Angel raised his hands in defeat. "Alright, what ever you want, just make sure you don't kill me."

            Walking over to the cabinet, he unlocked it to reveal an array of weapons.

            "Wow," Buffy breathed admiring the quality and style of every weapon imaginable. "As much as I would LOVE to try this out," she said fingering a beautifully made crossbow, "I thought we'd start with swords."

            Angel smiled at her obvious awe at his weapons collection. He had recently completed it and spent the entire week making sure they were in top shape. Picking up two of his most expensive, wicked looking swords he tossed one to her. Buffy caught it easily and Angel wasn't surprised. She really knows what she's doing, he thought, this should be interesting. "Swords it is."

            Buffy twirled the sword, getting used to the weight and made a few experimental swings. I wonder if he's good with all those weapons. He's got some Giles would love to get his hands on. "Don't hold back, I can take it."

            "I got that the first time," Angel joked, but he was still unsure about fighting her with swords. 

            Almost as if Buffy sensed his discomfort, she made the first move. Moving as if she was going to stab his heart, he hit it away and continuing through he slashed at her legs. Jumping up, Buffy immediately attacked his sword arm.

            Jumping away, Angel lunged back in toward the stomach and when Buffy blocked he had to duck in order to avoid decapitation. 

            "Now you're holding back," Angel commented when she hesitated a second longer than she should have.

            "Maybe just a little," Buffy answered blocking a blow easily.

            "Don't," Angel replied before bringing his sword back in a complicated twist.

            Buffy began attacking, driving him back towards the wall, taking in her surroundings.

            Angel waited patiently for an opening and just as his back touched the wall, he saw it. Kicking Buffy in the stomach, she stumbled back and turned the motion into a back flip. 

            Landing next to the weapons, she abandoned her sword and exchanged it for a crossbow. Mechanically loading it, she had it trained on Angel's heart before he could move more than a step. Angel froze and raised his hands with a smile. Buffy raised the bow and returning the smile she said smugly, "I win."

            "And it's all my fault. I should've kicked you away from the giant collection of weapons," Angel said ruefully.

            "Hey! I can win again! Want to try your luck?" Buffy asked, eyebrow raised.

            Angel stared. He had the extra strength and stamina of a vampire; she was just a normal human girl. Even though he had held back, she still should be exhausted.

            "Are you sure you're not too tired?"

            Now it was Buffy's turn to be shocked. She was the Slayer; she was used to these fights. As buff as he was, he should still be pretty tired. He's got to be taking the gentleman's way out of it. He does seem the type. "I think I can handle it. Besides, we have plenty of sharp, pointy, metal things here that we have to try out."

            "Ok," Angel said uneasily, "but maybe we should do without weapons this time. One of us might lose concentration and someone might get hurt."

            "Sounds reasonable," Buffy agreed. I knew he was tired! She thought triumphantly. Putting the crossbow away, almost lovingly, she picked up the sword and placed it in with the rest of the others. Quickly stretching, she got in a fighting stance, face a still uneasy Angel.

            "You sure?" Angel asked again. He got a light punch in the stomach a reward.

            "Positive."

            Even though Buffy did have increased stamina, she did feel a little tired. Because of that slight weariness, her control slipped a little. Without even realizing it, Angel's strength rose to meet the challenge. Neither realized they were fighting more fiercely than the first two battles, they were too wrapped up in the one at hand.

            Nor did they notice as the door slowly opened and someone peeked through. Even as more heads popped through, they were unaware of their audience.

            "Look at them go!" Gunn whispered to Wesley.

            "Yes, this is a remarkable spectacle," Wes agreed.

            "Or, wow!" Gunn teased in a fashion that would have made a certain Xander Harris proud.

            "Delia! Look at this!" Doyle whispered, waving her over.

            "Is that Angel and Buffy?!" she screeched somewhat softly. "Oh my god!" Cordelia instantly found three hands on her mouth in addition to her own.

            Buffy and Angel's heads snapped around and instantly were on guard. Realizing who it was, Angel relaxed his tense muscles and a second later, Buffy did too.

            "If I didn't know better, I'd say you enjoy interrupting me in the middle of a winning streak," Buffy complained looking at Doyle.

            "You won twice! How is that a streak?" Angel argued

            At once, the whole AI gang looked at each other in shock, where was the broody vamp they all knew and who was this man?

            Interrupting their "squabbling" Wesley spoke up, "Buffy where did you learn how to fight like that?"

            "Huh?" Buffy said looking away from Angel.

            "Yeah, if I went up against Angel, I'd probably be bleeding from places I didn't even know I had!" Cordelia commented oblivious to the looks of disgust from everyone.

            "Well, I started learning around 15, here in LA, and I just continued in Sunnydale. I'm doing more in Sunnydale actually," Buffy said nonchalantly. It's not a total lie, she thought.

            "She's really tough to pin down too," Angel added wiping away the little sweat that collected on his forehead.

            "You're not so easy to pin down yourself," Buffy said smiling, "but I still would've beat you in the end." Am I flirting?

            "I'd argue, but I'd rather not have another round," Angel told her. Looking up at his friends he said, "I don't know if it's just me, but I'm hungry. What time is it?"

            "Almost six," Wesley told him pointedly, "You've been down here for…"

            "Around five hours?" Buffy looked sheepishly at Angel who mimicked her expression.

            "Six," Angel corrected. While he was embarrassed at losing track of time, he still marveled at how little those hours touched Buffy.

            Unbeknownst to him, the exact same thing was going through Buffy's mind. Why isn't he more tired? Even with my reduced strength, I still gave a pretty goof fight. His friends seem to thing so. 

            "Are you some kind of freak?" Cordelia blurted.

            "What?" Everyone looked at Cordelia, the AI crew angrily, Buffy curiously.

            "Well, I mean, I know how well Angel fights, I'm surprised you're alive. Then I find out that you fought him for _six hours. That's a long time to be fighting me, not to mention _Angel_."_

            "Ok…" Buffy said slowly, "Why isn't anyone awed by the fact that Angel fought for six hours too?" Buffy got the feeling they were hiding something.

            "Well, he's a bug guy," Gunn answered first, "Plus, I know he's used to it, been training practically forever."

            "Uh huh," Buffy said, not convinced. Turning to an uncomfortable Angel she asked, "Didn't you say something about food?"

            Angel smiled in relief at the change of topic and putting his arm out he said, "This way to food."

            As they passed by, the rest of the gang breathed a sigh of relief. "You know, for being your sister, she's incredibly perceptive," Wesley told Cordelia.

            "She's my step sister, not by blood," Cordelia sniffed.

            "Ooh!" Everyone chorused.

            "I'm not that bad!" Cordelia exclaimed.

            "Really? What about the time you told that one vampire everything without even knowing it?"

            "What about the time you got stuck in the office of a vampire and then told him you knew what he was?"

            "Ok! Ok! I get it! Jeez, you don't have to rub it in!"

            Buffy and Angel were headed towards the kitchen unwilling to break the uncomfortable silence between them.

            "I'm sorry if I embarrassed you back there," Angel finally said.

            "You? I thought I was being the rude one! After all, I practically called you a freak and Cordy is _my sister, not yours."_

            "But it's my fault you were in that position and-"

            "Angel," Buffy said stopping and turning towards him, "It's not your fault. Trust me, if my friends came here, it'd be a lot worse. Besides, I can take it."

            Angel looked hard at her for a moment before putting a hand on her shoulder and saying, "Thank you."

            Buffy just smiled and said, "No problem." 

            They continued walking in a considerably more comfortably silence. Buffy was trying to ignore the pounding of her heart and the sudden shortness of breath.

            Turning into the kitchen, Angel pulled a chair out for her before he set about making dinner. "What do you like to eat?" Angel called over his shoulder.

            "What ever you have on hand," Buffy answered neutrally. He cooks too?

            "How does Italian sound?" Angel suggested with his head in the fridge, hurriedly hiding containers of blood.

            "Sure," Buffy said a little disappointed when he came out with nothing in his hands. Maybe he doesn't cook after all. Then he surprised her by pulling all sorts of pasta out of a cupboard along with carious pots and pans.

            Half an hour later she was enjoying a simple plate of spaghetti and meatballs, chatting amicably with Angel. They talked about books, movies, and weapons. Finally when Buffy pushed away the remnants of a once heaping plate Angel looked out the window. "Looks like a full moon," he commented.

            "No, day before," Buffy corrected automatically. Catching Angel questioning looks she quickly added, "My friend is a big fan of astrology. I hear about it all the time."

            Angel nodded, suspicions put aside temporarily. What is it you think she's hiding that's so bad? If anything, she should be accusing and questioning _you_.

            I keep forgetting that he's a detective, I have to be more careful, Buffy berated herself. Down at the gym…well, I wouldn't take that back, but I should've been more attentive or something. I can't slip up like that again.

            Cordelia stuck her head in and said, "Angel could you take Buffy home? I have things to discuss. You should probably hear what Wes has to say. No rush though."

            "Thanks Cordy, I'm glad I have more time to do your chores," Angel replied sarcastically, "One of these days…"

            As soon as Cordelia was out of an earshot Buffy burst out laughing. "Does she just do that to you or everyone?"

            "I don't know, I do get a lot more than I'd like though. You get used to it after a while. Sort of. Ready to go?" Angel asked trying to ignore the sinking feeling in his stomach. The one telling him he might never see her again.

            "Sure," Buffy answered trying frantically to think of a way to see him without looking too forward. Failing miserably, her spirits plunged, but rose slightly at the sight of his car. "Wow…"

            "Yeah, it goes incredibly fast. Of course I wouldn't know anything about that," Angel stumbled.

            Buffy just smiled at him when he opened the door for her.

            The drive was silent, both trying to figure out how to see the other within the next few weeks. All too soon Angel stopped in front of Cordelia's apartment. "I'll walk you up," Angel offered after another moment of uncomfortable silence. 

            "Ok," Buffy said softly, getting out of the car. While they were walking Buffy broke the awkward silence with, "Thanks for driving me home and having me over today. I know you're busy and I pretty much took up all of you day. Not to mention my unexpectedness."

            "I couldn't say no, Cordy's like my best friend," Angel said. Realizing what he must've sounded like he blurted, "But I didn't have anything to do really and I had a great time. It really was one of my better days."

            Stopping at Cordelia's door, Buffy looked him in the eye, gathered up her courage and said, "Then I thank you for my parents," Buffy went up and hugged him, "Cordelia, since you're obviously not getting one from her," Buffy went on her tip toes and kissed him on the cheek, "And finally I thank you for me," Buffy leaned forward and gave him a slow soft kiss on the lips. Pulling back, she turned red and put her key into the door. It was a harder task than it seemed, mainly because of the spots in her vision and the slight dizziness.

            Angel stood there, dumbstruck. He saw her opening the door and came to his senses. He lightly touched her shoulder. Before he knew what he was doing, his lips were on hers. Instantly fire shot through his veins and he felt faint.

            Buffy moaned into his mouth and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer. She felt his arms snake around her waist, doing just that.

            Regretfully, Buffy pulled away, gasping for breath. Buffy leaned her head against his chest and just relaxed. She felt safe there; no demons or vampires could reach her in his embrace.

            Waiting a minute more, Buffy pulled back and said, "You should probably get back to work."

            Angel nodded and slowly turned away without a word. Just as he was about to walk off, Buffy shouted, "Wait! One last one?"

            Angel smiled and swept her into his arms, giving her one last passion filled kiss. Gently letting go, Angel asked softly, "What are you doing tomorrow?"

            "I dunno," Buffy said coyly, "Depends on if you're busy."

            "Not too busy. I might leave for an hour or two, but I'll tell Cordelia to drop by sometime before 1 and bring you along. What do you want to tell her?"

            "She's your friend. I know you better than I knew my own sister. Tell her whatever you want, I'm not saying anything. But I wouldn't mind flaunting my new boyfriend."

            Angel laughed and kissed her sweetly. "I won't say anything, but she'll probably figure it out."

            "Then I will see you tomorrow," Buffy said, not really wanting to wait that long.

            "Tomorrow," Angel repeated, giving her one last kiss before moving away.

            Buffy sighed and watched him walk off, leaving her feeling warm and fuzzy inside. Shaking her head, Buffy went to her room where she grabbed her weapons bag and twisted her hair up. All the while she was thinking about her day with Angel. It was like an undate. A violent undate, but a _really good one. Finished with her hair, she checked over her attire in the mirror and jumped out of her window._

            "Oof! I probably should use the front door next time," she said to herself.

            Running to the nearest cemetery, she hid behind a tree as she looked on in a group of around six vampires. They looked like they hadn't fed in a while and were pretty weak. Formulating a plan, she didn't hear the camp come up behind her until it was too late. 

            Quickly twisting around, she barely blocked the blow to her chest, sending her stumbling back into the center of the group.

            Looking exasperated, Buffy sighed and said flippantly, "I was going to do this in an organized fashion, but now I think I'll just improvise."

            Looking around warily, she prepared herself for the on coming fight. 

            Angel was driving quickly by the nearest cemeteries, probing for the undead with his enhanced senses. Suddenly he felt seven vamps and they were hungry. Slamming on the brakes, he rushed to the source and found none other than _his_ Buffy surrounded by a pack of very hungry looking vampires…

So, how did you guys like it? I realize that it's a very long chapter and I'm not sure if is should keep them this long. I need feed back on that and of course the usual problems. I thank all those who reviewed last time so much! It's really helped a lot and of course any suggestions or criticism would help out a lot. I'll try to update soon!


	4. Beginnings

Angel's vision turned red and his blood boiled. Without conscious thought, he ran in, sword drawn, slashing like a madman. One of the more stupid vampires continued forward and reached out to grab Buffy. With a roar, Angel pulled his arm back so viciously it was ripped from its socket and with the other arm, Angel beheaded the vamp so fast he didn't even feel it. In one blurring moment, the only trace of the vamps was the ash clouded air.

Breathing heavily, Angel walked over to a wide-eyed Buffy and offered his hand.

Buffy just stared. One moment she was ready to kick some major vampire ass when a familiar tingling entered her senses. Before she could register what it meant, a black clad figure moved ferociously, beheading everything in sight. Angel, she thought shocked. A game-faced Angel offered his hand to her, obviously unaware of his appearance.

"Are you ok?" Angel asked, his voice full of concern. Pulling Buffy up, she seemed to have realized what she was doing and dropped his hand immediately.

"You're a-a vampire," Buffy stuttered uncharacteristically. It can't be, no, no, no.

Angel looked surprised until he realized he was still game face. "Buffy, please, I won't hurt you..."

"Get away from me," Buffy said, tears shining in her eyes. Backing away, she just ran.

Angel stared at her retreating form. He didn't know how long he stood there, feeling his heart break. Within the span of a day, he had come to love her wit, sarcasm, her spirit. Now it was all gone, not only that, she was afraid of him.

Trudging back to his car, he drove to AI and without saying anything to his waiting crew, went down to his apartment. As soon as he was out of an earshot Wes announced, "He didn't give a word of greeting, nor did he report on his patrol. Something is amiss."

"How do you know he patrolled?" Cordelia wondered.

"His sword was all dusty," Doyle supplied before anyone else could, "Maybe someone he couldn't save?"

Everyone nodded, that had to be it, he did lose people once in a while and whenever that happened he would be withdrawn for days.

"Well, since the boss isn't here, I say we all go home!" Cordelia suggested.

"Finally, something that makes sense!" Doyle agreed.

"That sounds like a reasonable plan to me. I say the forces of darkness wait a night while we go out and have some fun!" Gunn announced before dragging a protesting Wesley out the door with Cordelia and Doyle following, a quiet Fred at their heels.

In his apartment, Angel sighed. He didn't want any of this for his friends, much less Buffy. Especially not Buffy. The thing that hurt him the most was the way she looked at him. Sitting down heavily, Angel stared into the dark, brooding. I miss her already, he thought surprised, I miss her after just a few hours. I wonder what she's doing right now.

"Giles? Is it possible...for another big apocalypse?"

"Buffy," Giles said surprised," All apocalypses are big, but, you want an apocalypse? Did you perhaps suspect one? Did something happened?"

"That's just it," Buffy sighed, "Nothing. There's nothing, I've killed no vamps since I've been here! There has to be something up!" Buffy complained. I can't tell him, he wouldn't understand. I don't know if Willow would, but I know Xander wouldn't. I honestly don't even know if I understand. Suddenly, Buffy realized Giles was talking. "-from Sunnydale. There aren't as many demons and you've only been there three days. I'm sure more will turn up sooner or later. However, I can check my books if you insist."

"Yeah, thanks a lot Giles, it would really help me a lot. Um, can a vampire ever be a good person?" Buffy asked casually.

"A vampire isn't a person at all. Xander certainly learned that the hard way, as did Willow. A vampire has no soul, no conscious of anything he does. The memories, feelings, even the personality might be the same, but it is a demon at the core," Giles droned in full lecture mode, "Why the sudden interest in vampire lore Buffy? Did something happen?"

Buffy hesitated. She wanted to tell him everything, but she wasn't even sure herself what to make of it. "Not really, I just have a hunch. I'll probably call in a few days and I will report if anything wacky shows."

"Good, then I hope you have an uneventful vacation."

"Night Giles, see you in a few weeks!" Buffy hung up the phone. After a second she picked it up again and dialed Willow's number.

"Hello?"

"Willow? Hi, it's me," Buffy said.

"Buffy how was your first couple of days?"

"Fine. Cordelia's ok. She's like an ex-popular person," Buffy described.

"That's good right? I mean, you're an ex-popular person. Is it good?" Willow said, beginning to babble.

"Yes, it's good. Slightly more self centered, but she's really nice once you get to know her," Buffy assured. She still wasn't sure if she wanted to tell Willow about Angel. She was with Oz, he was a werewolf, so maybe she could understand.

"Buffy? There's something you're not telling me," Willow's voice came over the line.

"Uh, you have to promise not to tell Giles."

"Sure, of course I won't tell him," Willow assured.

"I, um, met a guy," Buffy started, holding the phone back to avoid the shriek from Willow.

"He's really great and his name is Angel. He's Cordelia's boss, but he's sweet and nice and sensitive and..." Buffy broke down and started crying. And he's strong and evil and older than me by a lot, she thought sadly.

"Buffy, are you ok? What happened? Why can't I tell Giles?" Willow asked frantically. She felt so helpless, sitting on her bed playing with the phone cord.

"Wills he's perfect in everyway," Buffy sniffed, "Except for one major flaw."

"What is it? Is it something hellmouthy?" Willow inquired.

"Yeah, he's, he's a vampire," Buffy choked out, "You have to promise me you won't tell Giles."

"He's a vampire? Is he slayed? Did he hurt you? What-"

"He's not slayed. I just don't know what to do Will! I mean, sure he's a vamp, but he's a great guy that didn't hurt me when he totally had the chance," Buffy said, thinking about the day. He must've really been holding back, she thought suddenly, just as much as I was. She set about telling Willow about the entire day. He was so perfect in everyway, how could he possibly be evil? Clearing her head of those thoughts she listened to Willow's advice.

"As far as I know, vampires are evil. He's Cordelia's boss? I'll bet she knows about it. What's he do?

"He helps people," Buffy said quietly, "his life's work is to help people in need. The logo for his detective agency is an angel and their slogan is 'We help the hopeless.'"

"You think he eats them as a favor?"

"No," Buffy realized, "I think he actually helps them. I mean, if every single person that went to his agency came out dead, I think the cops would get the hint. But, a good vampire?"

"I could research it without Giles knowing. Anything unusual about him? Besides being a vampire and all."

"He, uh, has a tattoo on the back of his right shoulder. It's a bird or something. Don't tell Xander, I don't think he'd understand."

"Tattoo, don't tell Xander or Giles, name is Angel. I think I got it. I'll call you if I get anything. Just don't do anything until then. Maybe talk to Cordelia, make sure she isn't alone in a room with him or something like that."

"Will do, thanks a lot. I don't know what I'd do without you."

"No problem, call me if you have anything else to report."

"Ok, night Will!"

"Good night, Buffy."

Hanging up the phone, Buffy collapsed on the bed and despite the day's events, had dreams of a vampire and slayer in love.

Cordelia came home, looking around her dark apartment. "Dennis?" she whispered.

A statue floated in front of her. "Is Buffy home?" The statue bobbed up and down. "Is she asleep?" Another bob. "Good, Thanks so much for putting up with her, it must be hard. Well, I'm going to bed, you can do whatever you want, just keep it low."

The statue set itself back down and the remote floated up, wiggling in her direction. Satisfied, Cordelia closed her bedroom door and Dennis watched TV.

In her room, Buffy felt her Slayer Sense go off. Walking to the kitchen, she got a glass of water. Running a hand though her hair she sighed. What's going on? It's been niggling at the back of my mind since I got here. Draining the glass, she was about to go back to bed before seeing a remote hovering in midair, changing the channel. Quickly, she slipped inside Cordelia's room.

"Cordy, wake up," Buffy nudged her urgently, "There's a ghost in the house."

"You saw a ghost?" Cordelia mumbled sleepily.

"No, but I saw a floating remote changing the channel," Buffy said stubbornly.

"Are you sure you didn't just dream it?" Cordelia asked silently cursing Dennis.

"I can still hear it," Buffy answered her head tilting to one side.

"Fine! God, I'm too tired to deal with this! Dennis!" Cordelia yelled. The door opened and closed. "This is Dennis. Dennis this is Buffy. He's a good ghost, if a little annoying. Now let me sleep!"

Dennis and Buffy left the room and just stood there. Suddenly Buffy had an idea.

"Dennis?" A statue hovered in front of her and tilted a little. "Does Cordelia know Angel's a vampire?" The statue moved up and down emphatically. "Thanks, don't tell her I asked." The statue nodded again before setting back down and the TV turned on again.

Looks like Cordy definitely knows of the supernatural. Dennis could explain the Slayer Sense I've had since I got here. So, Cordelia knows Angel's a vampire, she still works for him, and she has ghost roommate. Giles would be so proud.

Getting back into bed, Buffy fell asleep, dreaming not of Dennis, but Angel. A good Angel...

...who woke up in cold sweat. Panting, his eyes swept around the dark room wildly. Taking a deep breath he didn't need, he concentrated on what made him wake up. Thinking back to his dream, he watched it unfold with horror.

Dream

He was in the middle of a battlefield, surrounded by a ring of demons. Bumping into something, he spun around to face Buffy, twin daggers gripped in her hands, a sword strapped to her side. Dozens of dead demons lay at her feet and with a quick sweep, he realized that there were other people. A man dressed in tweed, a teenaged boy, a red headed girl, another boy with reddish brown hair, and a brown haired girl. All of them were fighting with his own crew and blades were flashing everywhere. Back to back with Buffy, they created a bubble of stinging steel, making their way to the heart of the demons. Just as the way was cleared, a deflected arrow buried into Buffy's side.

"NO!!!" Angel cried out, falling to the floor. The nightmare left him confused, angry, and most of all, terrified. Terrified for the girl he had come to know in such a short period of time. Terrified at the thought of losing her. Terrified of at the realization of how deep his feelings really went. He'd fight for her, kill for her, most importantly, he's died for her.

Badly shaken up, Angel climbed back into his bed and he just lay there brooding. I love her, he thought sadly, and she ran away from me as soon as she saw my face. Attempting to close those thoughts from his mind, he thought back to the dream. It had seemed so real, almost prophetic. He hoped with all his being that it wasn't.

Getting out of bed and going to the table overflowing with research books, he started flipping. Searching one dusty book after another, he skimmed through the complex descriptions and hand drawn pictures. Hours later, the sun was about to spill over the horizon and he glanced tiredly at the clock. Almost 6. His eyes glazed over as he remembered the events that happened just 12 hours ago. Sighing he continued the weary task of finding something relating to his dream.

Pausing when he heard the office door open, he silently debated with himself on whether of not he should tell them about his dreams. He postponed his decision when a concerned Cordelia came down.

"Why are you up? You should be sleeping," Cordelia scolded, "I know you lost a person, but you have to get over it! You need to get out there and save others!"

Angel was surprised, "What?"

Cordelia just sighed, "We know the reason you've been so down is because you lost someone to vamps last night on the hunt."

"Oh! Yeah, it was a girl," Angel said realizing it was the perfect excuse. "I arrived too late, if I had gone in sooner..." Angel broke off, feeling just how true that was.

"I know, it hurts, but you need to get some sleep. Take a shower, put away your patrol gear and move on," Cordelia ordered walking off.

"Thanks...is Buffy here?" Angel asked after a second.

"No, she's sick, I guess she fought too hard yesterday." Cordelia called from the lift.

"Guess so," Angel whispered. At least she's safe at home and not taken by vampires, Angel thought with relief.

Standing up, Angel took Cordelia's advice and drained half a bag of blood before throwing it aside in disgust when he pictured Buffy's face when she saw his vampire self. Feeling his heart break all over again, Angel fell heavily onto his bed and fell into a blissfully dreamless sleep.

Buffy sat on the couch and stared at the TV, not seeing what was on. Why did he help me, why didn't he try to attack me like all the rest, she wondered. I spent the entire day with him, fighting him. Even though he was really holding back, he was worried the whole time about me. He wouldn't have done that if he was planning on killing me later. Plus, Cordy is definitely alive and not one of the undead. She might be evil, but... With a heaving sigh, Buffy imagined her friends' reactions. Giles would stutter, sensing her growing feelings for him and mutter regretfully about her duty. Willow would probably try to back her up. Xander...he would most likely say something like you slayer, he vamp. Oz would be characteristically silent and Anya, well, no one knows what Anya might say. Possibly some comment on how he looks. Falling on her side, she tried to make sense of the thoughts and feelings swirling in around her head. He hasn't done anything to hurt me, she thought finally, he's done nothing but help and for that I should give him a little credit. As soon as she thought that, a burden was lifted off her heart, making it instantly easier to breathe. Falling into a fitful sleep, Buffy caught up on the rest she missed while waiting for Cordelia to get home.

Opening her car door, Cordelia rolled her sore neck. "I blame Angel," she complained opening her apartment door, "If he hadn't been so down I wouldn't have stayed and fallen asleep. "Stupid, mopey, vampire," she muttered rubbing her neck.

"Hey, Cordy, how was work?" Buffy asked sticking her head up from the couch.

"Painful," Cordelia groaned massaging her neck. She didn't see Buffy's eyes widen, then blaze with anger.

"How are you feeling?" Cordelia asked, going into the kitchen.

"Better," Buffy answered, eyes narrowed, "I think I'm going out."

"Alright, just come back by 2 and don't wake me up!" Cordelia yelled at an empty room.

Buffy dashed to her room, grabbed her patrol bag, and rushed out the window. "I have got to use the door," she muttered racing towards the agency.

Deftly using a hairpin, she looked back proudly at the unbroken, but open door. Quietly moving through the rooms, she crept downstairs. With a predatory grin, she spotted Angel on the bed. Moving closer, she saw that he was only wearing boxers. Swallowing hard she thought, don't think about the almost naked Angel on the bed, think about the vampire that bit your sister.

Her rapidly beating heart was a strange accompaniment to her slow, pounding steps. Memories flashed before her eyes as she moved closer and closer to the bed.

_Boom_

The first vampire she ever killed turning to dust.

_Boom_

A vamped out faced closing in on a victim.

_Boom_

The face of a terrified teen, helpless.

_Boom_

The pain on Cordelia's face.

_Boom_

Angel in game face closing in on Cordelia.

_Boom_

Angel with blood dripping down his face

_BOOM_

Angel coming at her!

Buffy found herself at the edge of the bed, her stake held at the ready above the bed. She plunged her stake down.

FLASH

Angel smiling.

Angel laughing.

Angel's graceful punches and kicks.

Angel's blush-inducing look.

Angel's kiss. That one perfect moment of bliss that sent her out of herself and onto the moon.

Buffy jerked her hand away with supernatural speed and tossed the stake away. Gasping, she stumbled back and stared at Angel with wide eyes. Then she slowly sunk to the floor and swiveled to rest her head on the edge of the bed.

Angel slowly opened his eyes in surprise; she didn't kill him. Hesitantly, he put a hand on her shoulder. Buffy tensed, then forced herself to relax. His thoughts and emotions were in turmoil, but in the end could think of only one thing to say. "Why didn't you kill me?" Angel asked softly.

"I don't know," Buffy responded. She had just gone against everything she stood for.

"You should have, I could kill you in a second," Angel said sadly.

Buffy looked up in surprise. He sounded remorseful, regretful, about it.

"For over a hundred years I killed mercilessly, and I did it with a song in my heart," Angel continued morosely.

Buffy looked at him, he was full of guilt. She couldn't help it, her heart went out to him and she couldn't help but trust him with her life. Getting up, she sat next to him and tilted her head away. "Go ahead."

"What?" To sat Angel was surprised would be a huge understatement.

"You said that you could kill me in a second, do it."

Angel stared at her neck, then looked at her face, her eyes were shining with trust.

"It's harder than it looks."

Suddenly Angel grabbed her arms and pinned her to the bed, vamped out.

Buffy didn't even flinch. She just lay there calmly, completely trusting him. Even when he slowly lowered his head, she didn't try to get up.

Angel was astonished, here he was, in the perfect position to kill her, and she wasn't even trying to stop him. His fangs were scraping her ear as he whispered, "Still believe that?"

Moving her head up slightly, right next to his ear despite the sharp prick, she answered, "You'd never hurt me."

Pulling back, Angel used all of his will power to change back to his human visage and saw unwavering belief in that statement. "You don't know even me."

"Maybe not," Buffy said, "But I'd like to."

"Vampires aren't what most movies make them out to be," he warned, "They're really something to be afraid of."

"I know," Buffy said knowingly, "But for some reason, I don't think you are."

"Buffy, you can't even imagine the horrors I committed," Angel tried again, "You deserve better."

"Don't you think I should decide what's best for me?" Buffy countered, "Look, you were a bad ass a hundred years ago, big whoop, guess what? I don't care. That's not the person you are now, the Angel that I know. The Angel I know is sweet, caring, would never hurt me, and definitely a much better person than he gives himself credit for. We've all done stuff in our past we're not proud of, burning down a gym for example, but you do things to make up for it, and helping people live? That seems like a pretty good atonement for any sins that you may have committed. I don't care about what you used to be like, I care about the person you are now."

Glaring challengingly at Angel, Buffy waited for him to respond. He did.

Angel listened to every word Buffy said, not quite believing what he was hearing. By the time it was over, there was only one thing left for him to do. Lowering his head on a glowering Buffy, he gave her a kiss.

What was meant to be gently kiss, quickly turned into an intense make out session. Pulling back, Angel said, "Suddenly I'm very aware that I'm almost naked."

Blushing, Buffy nodded, "You should probably get changed."

Kissing her softly one more time, he got up and moved towards his wardrobe. Getting up, Buffy moved around the small apartment and looked into the sink. "Angel?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you still bite people?"

"Oh, I should probably tell you the whole story on that."

"It might help," Buffy called from inside the fridge. Containers of blood?

Angel appeared in the doorway and asked, "Hungry?"

"Not really," Buffy answered.

"Ok, so, um, let's sit down," Angel gestured to the table.

"For over a hundred years I killed mercilessly, and I did it with a song in my heart," he repeated.

"What changed?"

"I fed on a girl about your age. Beautiful, dumb as a post, but a favorite among her clan."

"Clan?"

"The Romani, Gypsies," Angel clarified, "The elders decided the perfect punishment; they restored my soul."

"A souled vampire," Buffy whispered, "It must be killing you. The guilt for everything that your non-souled version of your vampire self did. Now that you have a conscious, you feel like you have to pay for what you did. How old are you?"

Angel looked at Buffy like she had another face. "Wha-um, 240, how did you know that?"

"I didn't, that's why I asked how old you were."

"No, I mean, how did you know all about souls. That a conscious comes with a soul, without it, a person kills without remorse," Angel asked.

"I, uh, well," Buffy's thought's raced. Should I tell him? If he really is the person that I think he is, then there should be no problem, but what if this is all just an act? The added bonus of me being the Slayer might be too much. I trust him, she thought finally, but I can't put the rest of my friends in danger. If it was just me to worry about, I would, but I can't risk my friends. I'm sure he'll understand.

Angel looked curiously at the blonde beauty. She was unlike anyone she had ever met before. Just when he thought he had her figured out, something new would come up. He could hardly believed that Buffy was so unworried about the idea he was a vampire. It took him months to get his crew to believe that he wasn't Angelus anymore. Knowing that whatever she was about to say was a lie, he decided to let it go, it was the least he could do.

"My step-dad of sorts, he has this girlfriend who's a gypsy and she was always going on about souls and the existence of vampires. I really don't think she's so crazy anymore," Buffy lied. That's a pretty good lie if I do say so myself, she thought.

Angel blanched. "A-a gypsy. I think it's better that you not tell her about me. It's not that I don't trust her, it's just that gypsies tend to hold very strong grudges. If anyone of them found out I was alive..."

"But Ms. Calender would never do that! She's all cool with vampires and demons. I mean, the way she talks about them, it just seems like they seem like everyday things. Wow, probably right about that one too," Buffy covered.

"I know, but just don't, for my sake," Angel pleaded.

"I really think it's ok, but if you don't want me to, I won't," Buffy said.

"Thank you. So, what do you want to know about me?" Angel asked switching topics.

"Well, I think the questioning of feeding habits wouldn't be too wrong. What do you eat?"

"I haven't bitten a human since the day I got my soul back. I either drink pig's blood, or I steal the occasional donation," Angel admitted sheepishly.

Buffy on the other hand heaved a sigh. No reason for her to stake him in a Slayer's eyes. "That's a relief. Sorry, I sorta looked into the sink and after seeing what was there, I went to the fridge."

"It's ok, I had to hide it when you came over yesterday, but I had a late dinner."

"Have you really been in the detective business for eight years?"

"No, more like 25. But in order to pass off as a human, I had to make it sound reasonable. My detective agency isn't exactly legal. I mean, we do help the hopeless, but without the help of a badge. And a lot of the time the hopeless turns out to be a demon of sorts. So, the law isn't exactly on the hero's side."

"Don't I know it," Buffy muttered under her breath.

"What?"

"Nothing!"

"Right," Angel said suspiciously, "Anything else?"

The night dragged on, the questions going back and forth. Twice Angel got up to refill the coffee pot and by the time the sun rose, they were both dangerously jittery. Checking the clock, Angel realized that they had about five minutes before the gang was due to arrive and he had yet to ask Buffy the one question that had been bugging him all night.

"Buffy now that you know I'm a vampire, are you sure you want to...get involved?"

Buffy looked shocked. Ok, that came out of no where. "What? Duh! I mean, why not?"

"It's just that I can't give you anything a normal person could."

"Right, super strength and lightning fast reflexes couldn't help anyone," Buffy commented sarcastically.

"No, but constantly being around the supernatural can't be good either," Angel countered,

"Look, Buffy I care too much about you to get you involved in this war that's been raging for centuries. You don't need to be involved and I'd kill myself if I was the reason you ended up dead."

As much as Buffy really, really wanted to tell him about her being the Slayer, she couldn't. Not until she had gotten the ok from Giles. Now she was incredibly moved by just how much Angel wanted to protect her.

"Angel, I get all the things that go bump in the night are out to get me and the innocents. But I'm not that innocent myself and if you're one of the things that are out there, I figure it's got to be safer. Look, I'm not looking to get married or anything, I just want to go out, have some fun, get to know you better. Do you not want to?"

Angel sighed. That look she was giving him was absolutely tearing down any of the reserves he had built up against her. "I do, I really do, but are you su-"

"Good! Then it's settled. I'm so positive that I'm surprised I'm not a battery. Or something like that...anyway, I'm sure," Buffy rattled, thrilled that she had confirmed a spot for herself in Angel's life. "So Wesley was a rogue demon hunter?"

"Oh, you should have seen him..." Angel went on to the first time they had met, complete with a pair of chafing leather pants. He was so relieved that Buffy was as understanding as she was, but absolutely terrified that once she found out what living in the dark was really like, she'd come to her senses and leave him. Buffy's not the kind of person to do that and you know it, he told himself, admiring her even while telling his story. Her tinkling laughter brought his spirits up, higher than he had allowed himself before. You really do love her, he thought, I don't want to tell her too soon, I don't want to scare her away, not ever again.

For such a broody guy, Angel had the funniest stories. Ones that begged her to tell some of her own, killing her that she couldn't. I'm sure he'd understand, and when I do tell him, I'll get to tell him all my stories. Pushing aside those thoughts, she concentrated on him, taking in his deep, smooth voice that haunted her dreams, staring at the dark brown pools that had her hypnotized. I could stay like this forever, she thought.

Just as if her thoughts were spelled, the fang gang, headed by Cordelia barged down. "Angel! Buffy's missi-"

"-hi, Cordy, sorry I didn't come home last night, I had some issues to work out with Angel," Buffy apologized.

Angel held back a snicker at Cordelia's face.

"What, ah, exactly did you guys talk about?" Wesley asked tentatively.

Smiling wickedly back at Angel, Buffy answered, "Oh, just some things, the day you met him for example."

Instantly Wesley got all flustered and started cleaning his glasses. Cordelia laughed and Gunn just looked interested. "Oh really," he said looking at Wesley, "Funny, he won't ever tell me when he met Angel."

"Well, I'm not saying anything," Buffy said, "But I wouldn't be laughing too hard Cordy, I heard about your frog kissing phase."

Now it was Cordelia's turn to blush and Gunn was looking even more interested. "Where is Doyle anyway?"

"He had a hangover the size of- he's at home worshiping the porcelain goddess," Gunn answered, never looking away from the blushing pair, "Fred's upstairs keeping an eye out for customers."

"I'm not saying anything to you Gunn, but I'll give you some advice: get it out of them eventually, it's really hilarious," Buffy said laughing.

Angel let loose a laugh, he hadn't seen something so funny in a long time. He loved the way Buffy fit so comfortably with the rest of them.

As soon as the first chuckle got past Angel's lips, everyone stopped talking to look at him. Everyone, that is except Buffy, who had squeezed more laughs out of him that night with her sarcastic comments than everyone in the room put together. She just smiled at their disbelief.

"Is there something I'm missing here?" Cordelia asked, "'Cuz the last time I checked Angel was really depressed from losing someone on the hunt and now you're all happy, which never happens."

Wesley coughed, "Uh, what Cordelia means is that Angel goes, uh, hunting on occasion and when he went last night someone was accidentally killed by a-a bear. "

Buffy turned around at Angel and looked at him with mock annoyance, "Angel, you didn't mention anything about hunting innocent animals. You know what, I can't even look at you!"

Both Buffy and Angel had a really hard time not laughing at the looks on the others' faces. "Your right, that was wrong of me, no more secrets."

"Good," Buffy said with a twinge of guilt, "Because I don't want to come here one day and find you skinning some poor deer of anything like that."

"No, we wouldn't want that now would we. I promise the only thing violent will be me beheading a demon," Angel swore.

"Alright, I because I don't have to tell you how mad I'll be if I find you dusting a vampire. How stupid would you have to be to let it in here?" Buffy added, still not looking at Angel's friends.

"Actually, there's a sewer entrance in the living room. Which I always keep locked," Angel said hurriedly.

"Really, a sewer entrance, I'll have to take a look at that some time," Buffy said interested.

"Hello? We're still here!" Cordelia butted in annoyed, "How does she know?"

"I found out yesterday night, Angel saved me from some vampires, but was in game face. I freaked and ran."

"I would too," Cordelia mumbled.

"I just spent the night talking to him, finding out why you guys aren't all dead. Hey, you're not bitten," Buffy said suddenly looking at the side of Cordelia's neck.

"Huh?" she asked confused, "Of course I'm not bitten, when did you think I was?"

"Last night, you were rubbing your neck and everything, I thought Angel had bitten you," Buffy said with an apologetic glance at Angel, "That's what made me come over here."

Hiding her embarrassment at Buffy's over protectiveness, Cordelia said, "Like I would let him within a foot of my neck! I'd stake him before letting him mark this perfect neck."

"Well, now that Buffy's safe, I think we should go check on Doyle. See how he's holding up," Gunn said, "I think he might be able to stand now. Come on."

"Wait!" Buffy called, racing to the kitchen. Everyone watched as she sped around it, calling out of random ingredients and a few minutes later, she came out with a half jar of some nasty looking black goop. "I can't cook, but I can sure make this well."

"What, puke?" Cordelia asked looking uneasily at the jar.

"No, it's a something that gets rid of hang overs. It's my De-hangoverer," Buffy said proudly.

"And by killing him, you plan on getting rid of it?" Cordelia questioned, still skeptical.

"Trust me, it tastes better than it looks and definitely better than any whiskey," Buffy said with a wrinkled nose, "Don't ask me how I know."

"We'll give it to him," Wesley said taking the jar.

"Make sure you take two teaspoons of that and put it in hot water, that alone will be too strong," Buffy added as they left.

"Will do!" Gunn called.

When they left, Angel wrapped his arms around her from behind, "Where did you learn to make that?"

"You know my step-dad? The one that's not Shawn, he gets drunk on occasion. This once time we really needed him to wake up and we all fed him nasty concoctions, mine worked the best and I've perfected it," Buffy told him.

"Thanks for not telling them about us," Angel said.

"I didn't want to unless you did, that's why I didn't bring up my knowing you were a vampire."

"I noticed, don't get my wrong, I want to tell them, but I don't know how Cordelia would react," Angel explained

"Yeah, did you notice how pissed she was when she found out I knew you were a vampire? I'm not really looking forward to what she might do if she found out we were dating. Speaking of which when are we?" Buffy asked leaning backwards to look at him.

"Well, since lunch is out of the picture and now you know why, I guess tonight. A movie ok?"

"A movie would be great," Buffy answered already thinking of the quality time in the dark with Angel.

"Afterwards I'll walk you home and you can tell Cordelia that you went out with some old friends or something," Angel said.

"But I thought we could patrol, you know, together," Buffy protested.

"Buffy, there is no way I'm going to let you patrol with me, it's way too dangerous. I can't risk you getting hurt," Angel said tightening his grip on her protectively without knowing it.

"I'm a big girl, I can handle it," Buffy tried again, "I beat you when we were fighting!"

"Your technique is good, I'll give you that, but if these guys land a punch on you, you're out of the fight. I just can't let you go out there," Angel said turning her around, "Promise me you won't go patrolling."

"I promise I'll be careful, plus I'll have you to watch my back," Buffy said with a pout.

Angel nearly gave in when she pouted at him, but he reminded himself that he wanted that face to stay alive. "Buffy."

"Ok, fine, I'll stay in after dark, but you owe me," Buffy said.

"Good thing I have a lot of time to pay you back," Angel said giving her a kiss. "Better?"

"No, I don't think that was enough," Buffy answered slightly out of breath, "I think we should do this on an installment plan."

"I like that plan," Angel said with a smile. Tilting his head to the side he said, "Looks like we'll have to do that."

"And we were just getting to the good part too," Buffy complained when she heard the door too, "Duty calls."

They both made their way up holding hands, only dropping them at the last minute, making their way towards the newest bout of trouble.

I have sooo much I have to tell Willow, Buffy thought excitedly.

Doyle is going to pound me for information later on, Angel thought sighing.

Neither of them knew the battle up ahead was about to begin.

I had some new thoughts on Buffy's response to Angel's vampire-dom that I liked better. Now that I've written it, it seems more compatible when watched and not read. If the first is better, then I'll change it back, I just thought this would be an interesting change. That' means feedback so...REVIEW!


	5. Revalations

"What's going on?" Angel whispered to Wesley who was standing off to the side.

"Apparently, this fellow is willing to sell us some information on the whereabouts of a growing demon army. They plan to tap the energy of an unnamed, ancient power source and bring about the end of the world!" Wesley explained with a nervous swallow, "I do believe he's telling the truth."

Buffy looked past them at the green skinned, grey-horned demon. That's a Klesher demon, she thought, Wait, that's not right. Kleshandy? Kleshamby...

"What type of demon is it?" Angel continued.

"I was about to go find out when you two came up," Wesley answered impatiently.

Buffy on the other hand nearly had to clamp her hands on her mouth to keep herself from blurting out the answer. Don't give anything away, she chastised herself, at least not yet.

Angel let Wesley go and noticed Buffy had tensed, but mistook it for discomfort. "You don't have to stay, we can handle it. It's always weird when you see a demon for the first time."

Buffy looked at him in surprise and had to hold back a smile. He's so _sweet_. "It's ok," she said taking a shaky breath, "I'm part of the gang now, I'll deal." Just for good measure she smiled at him confidently.

Angel looked hard at her for a moment before slowly nodding. They moved towards the sitting demon and Buffy tried not to sigh too loudly, that was nerve racking. She was sure he suspected something.

"Let's get straight to the point. How much do you want?" Angel asked in a commanding tone.

"Like I told the other guy, I have information on the location of a demon army. It's only goal is to end the race of humans. I don't have all the specifics on the ritual, but I know the exact location and the tunnels leading there, both to the base and where they're doing the ritual. Five grand," he rattled off with a nasal tone.

"Why? What your motive?" Angel wondered.

"I like this world. There's whiskey and racing, I don't want it gone, but I don't want to do anything with the fighting. I just want a plane ticket out of here and a good supply of alcohol. I need to get away from the hellmouth for a while, it's sending off some funky vibes."

Buffy blanched from her corner and while Angel just looked puzzled.

The demon took notice and explained. "You're a vampire right?" Angel nodded. "When you come here, was there this vibe? Like a constant tug? That's the hellmouth. I know the ritual has something to do with that. So do you want the info or not?"

Angel looked thoughtful and motioned everyone to the die. Buffy held up a finger and after everyone went downstairs she turned to the demon. "The ritual, does it have to be at the hellmouth?"

The demon hesitated and Buffy said, "Come on, there are hundreds of end of the world rituals concerning the hellmouth. Think of it as an act of faith to show us that you're not bluffing."

Finally the demon nodded, "Ok, it has to be at the hellmouth, but only the last part, everything else can be done here."

Buffy answered distractedly, "Thank you, we'll keep that in mind."

She moved towards the back of the room where the rest of the gang were talking. "I say we beat it out of him," Gunn offered, "I'm not spending five grand on a weasel like that."

Angel acknowledged her presence with a small twitch in the corner of his mouth.

"Well if it's a matter of trusting him, I think it's ok, but I don't' know about the money, five thousand dollars is a lot of money," Buffy put in.

Angel took it into consideration, mentally making a note of the fact Buffy had been alone with the demon for quite some time. "I think we should pay him-"

"You can pay an ugly demon thing, but you're not giving me a raise??!" Cordelia screeched.

"Princess, I think saving the world is a good investment," Doyle said carefully.

Buffy motioned Fred to go and watch the demon and she left with a grateful smile.

"Oh, you're just saying that because if the world was gone you wouldn't be able to drink anymore," Cordelia shot back, considerably calmer.

Doyle just gave her a lopsided grin and winked.

"Where exactly are we getting this money Angel?" Gunn asked a little angrily.

"I have enough that you guys don't have to chip in or anything. So it's settled, we'll pay him. Come on," Angel motioned and started walking up the steps to the patiently waiting demon.

"Here's the deal," Angel propositioned, "Half now, I get the information, and half after we've checked it out."

"If I keep the location a secret until I get the second half. I have a feeling you'll be heading there pretty quick and I wanna be outta here as soon as I can."

"Deal."

They shook and the demon spilled his guts as Angel wrote the check. "Alright, the scoop is, the army's gunna use a large power source to open the hellmouth, one of which is a werewolf which we had to catch alive. Anyway, they take the power of the wolf and use it in the mix, but it has to be the last of the three days and we caught the wolf where he was still human. So you still got time, but I know that the place of the hellmouth is two hours from here and the army is to make sure that it gets there."

Wesley was taking notes and writing furiously even after the demon finished. "Here's your check, we'll meet you back here in a few hours," Angel told him handing the check over.

The demon took it, but hesitated before leaving. "That's the official reason, but I think it's so that our general can train us with the demons from the hellmouth. Everyone knows that the General has dreams of creating an army rivaling the Scourge."

Several people in the room shivered involuntarily at the name. Buffy didn't know who the Scrooge were, or why Angel would be cringing at the name, but she did know a long list of people who had tried to open the hellmouth. Needless to say they all met their failure at the hands of none other than herself.

"Just how big is this army?" Gunn asked, getting a little worried in spite of himself.

"It's not that big as far as armies go, just a couple hundred of demons and vampires. Mostly fledglings made by General Balkans.

Buffy had a hard time keeping her face straight. Balkans?! He used to be one of her teachers and had fled when she ran his masters Spike and Drusilla out of town. Angel snuck a glance at her and as hard as she tried she couldn't keep a smile from appearing. Catching his glance she shrugged said, "Funny name."

The demon shook his head at the young girl's naiveté. "Funny name of not, he's one of our top leaders. He's the one who came up with the idea. The other general is General Gavan, he's 150 years old and he's a Dalma demon so he has the connections to pull it off."

"If you think the goal of the army is to stop the hellmouth from opening after they opened it, then why worry?" Buffy asked earning admiring looks from the gang.

"Honestly I don't think we could pull it off. Our generals are the best, but the army will fall apart after the demons don't stop coming. I'm not stupid, I know that our army isn't invincible no matter what our general says."

"Alright, don't skip out on us, we need the location and you need the other half. You won't like what will happen if we find you betrayed us," Angel warned with a menacing growl.

The demon looked scared, but had enough sense to smile reassuringly before running out of there. "You have TWO hours!" Wes bellowed as loud as he could.

The demon just gave a wave to indicate he heard and ran out of sight.

"You shouldn't have given him the money, just beat it out of him! Where did you get all the money anyway?" Cordelia demanded, hands on her hips.

"You really should pay more attention to those invoices you love so much Delia," Doyle answered before Angel could say anything.

She just grumbled and allowed Doyle to take one of her arms and lead her to where Wes was already starting research. The others followed suit, but Angel pulled Buffy aside and into his office. Closing the door and making sure no one was listening, he asked her quietly, "What did you ask the demon?"

Buffy was surprised and a little scared. "I-I asked him what kind of demon he was. After a little bit of coaxing I got him to admit he was a Kleshandy demon. Kleshand, or was it Kleshagner? I don't know, but it was something like that," Buffy covered. Now I don't have to worry about letting it slip, she thought relieved.

Angel felt guilty for ever doubting here. There was still something off, but she did seem like she was trying ot help. "Sorry, you were just acting kind of weird, O giess being around a demon will do that to you. I'm sure Wes'll be overjoyed with this tid bid," he revealed with a small smile.

Laughing, Buffy agreed. Inside she felt sick, she hated lying to Angel, she wanted so badly to tel him what she was, who she was, but couldn't.

He opened the door in a silent apology, escorting her to the rowdy research room. Angel leaned against the door frame in amusement while Buffy buried her head in his broad back to keep from laughing.

Wesley was yelling at Doyle who was sneaking sips of something from a flask while Cordelia was alternately watching and fixing her nails. Fred had her nose buried in a book, a slight smile on, while Gun was pretending to read while staring over the edge of his book at Fred.

Buffy was fighting a losing battle, she was laughing into the back of Angel's shirt and no matter what she did, she couldn't stop them. Angel's smile faded and instead he gritted his teeth. Buffy was breathing heavily into the back of his shirt and it was driving him crazy.

He pulled her in front of him and she looked at him puzzled, moving back against him. Her eyes widened and she blushed furiously. Angel looked down at her apologetically. "Sorry, it's not like I have a whole lot of control over that part of me."

Buffy looked straight ahead, horribly embarrassed before smiling slightly and pushed back against him. She grinned when she heard him breathe in sharply. His hands on her hips sent shivers down her spine even as he pushed her away. "Be good," he murmured in her ear.

She gave him a pout that forced him to use all his willpower to refrain from kissing her and pulling her back into his office.

Doyle's eyes strayed from Wesley's angry ones, blocking out the angry droning. He saw Buffy pressed up against Angel wit a connection so strong he could almost see it.

Cordelia snuck a glance at Doyle who was staring off into space, whiskey flask half hanging out of his pocket, oblivious to the screaming of Wesley. Following his gaze she saw Angel whispering into Buffy's ear and watched in amazement as she gave him a pout that slowly drew him in before he realized what he was doing and pulled back. Mr. Broody has a soft spot, she thought with a smile.

Wesley eventually noticed that Doyle wasn't paying any attention. Trying to figure out what caught his attention, he looked towards the doorframe to see Angel looking down at Buffy with complete adoration in his eyes.

Gunn and Fred were looking at each other before they realized that Wesley had stopped yelling. Looking around at the rest of the room, all of their heads seemed to be pointing in one direction. With one synchronized movement, they too focused on the door. They did a double take when they saw the object of everyone's attention. Angel was smirking, with Buffy standing in front of him, a smirk rivaling Angel's on her face. Kitten's got fangs, Gunn thought. They are so cute together, Fred gushed.

"Research time is really efficient," Buffy said looking up at Angel.

"What can I say," he replied with a shrug, "Welcome to the team."

The room was absolutely speechless. What happened in those two minutes they were talking?

"One day in and already I have more information than anyone. I think I'll fit right in," Buffy joked.

"Not if you're a suck-up," Angel retorted.

Buffy elbowed him playfully and turned to Wesley, "I know what demon that was."

Wesley's face lit up like a kid on Christmas while everyone else looked on with a mixture of surprise and amusement.

"You got beat out Wes," Gunn teased.

"Yes, ah, ahem, well, what is the name of this demon?" Wes asked a little flustered.

"Kleshand. Kleshando? Klshamby, Kleshander! It's Kleshander!" Buffy exclaimed proudly.

The gang had to hid their smiles from both Wesley and Buffy. The instant Buffy had said the first demon name, Wes had started flipping through his books with surprising speed.

"Ah HAH!" Wesley called, "Here it is."

Everyone crowded around a triumphant Wesley. Cordelia leaned in eagerly before jerking back, narrowly missing Gunn's nose. "EEWW!!"

Buffy had stood off to the side, she already knew about the demon, but hearing Cordelia's scream, she was curious to see what it said. After a few embarrassing moments of trying to look over everyone's shoulder where she noted that everyone else had expressions of mild disgust and it only made her more determined. Angel finally noticed and with a neutral expression asked, "Are you sure you want to see this?"

Buffy nodded, ignoring the spot where Fred had cautiously held herself off to the side. Moving into the large gap Angel had left open, she peered over the Wesley who was thankfully sitting down, and at the book. Not flinching she looked intently at the gory picture with bloody human parts strewn across the page.

"Either this demon didn't do this, or they left a part out," Buffy murmured absently.

Angel had moved in behind her when he found that Buffy wasn't looking at the picture with horror, but scrutiny. Easily picking up her musing he really looked at the bodies. His eyes widened and he nodded. Cordelia's screech shot his super sensitive hearing. "What? A HEAD?!"

Buffy looked up at Angel who looked at her with understanding. "No, a weapon."

A chorus of "What?" and "Huh?" sounded throughout the room.

"These ends, the non-skin parts are too clean, The muscle isn't torn, no veins trailing behind, just a clean cut. I'm thinking out menacing demon boy is just a wuss with a knife," Buffy speculated.

The wicked smile Gunn had didn't escape Angel's attention. "No pummeling, he's harmless. More or less," Angel ordered.

Gunn heaved a dramatic sigh, but brightened at the looks that Fred was giving him.

Wesley called out from behind the enormous stack of books he had hidden under after the recovery of the picture. "Angel! I do believe I have some more information on this 'hellmouth' The demon was not lying," he continued, walking over with a book in hand, "It looks like this when it's open," he pointed to a diagram, "But during any other time, it looks as though it's a regular patch of earth where mystical occurrences are particularly abundant. A lot of demons are drawn to it's power and while that army doesn't seem incredibly forbidding, this hellmouth certainly does."

"Good work Wesley," Angel praised looking over the book, "This really helps a lot. Can you start checking for ways to open it, anything that might be used?"

Wesley nodded eagerly, glasses slipping down his nose. "I was just about to do that."

Cordelia snickered, "Doesn't take much to keep an ex-watcher happy."

"What?!" Buffy blurted, "Wh-what's a watcher? It sounds, um, a little, uh, stalkerish if you ask me."

"Well, there supposed to be this Slayer girl, or whatever....Anyway, she's the Chosen One or something and fights evil like 24-7. Probably has horrible nails," Cordelia had a look of disgust on and went back to pretending to research.

Buffy looked down self consciously at her nails and pretended to not have heard the lecture a million times before. "So why with the ex? Why not just watcher?"

"Well, the Watcher's Council is in Britain so you have to be like uber-stuffy to stay in. Wes got kicked out a while ago, few years. He says he quit, but really it's cuz he couldn't find his slayer for like two months so they sacked him and put someone else on it," Cordelia told her eagerly.

"That's horrible," Buffy sympathized, "Does he still keep in touch?"

"Yeah, I think they send him the annual newsletter," Gunn joked.

Everyone laughed and Buffy set aside her thoughtful face to join in, especially when she noticed Angel looking at her. Seeing the look he gave her, like he was trying to figure something out, she made a split second decision. "You know, I think I'm going to shopping, the demon kinda creepe me out, and I _know_ shopping will help."

Cordelia looked excited, but Angel could see Buffy needed some time alone. "Cordelia, we need you here, interrogating and everything, you can shop some other time."

Buffy shot him a grateful look, now laced with a feeling of intense guilt. "Thanks, I know I'd probably just get in the way, I'll be back in a couple hours!"

With that she raced out the door before Cordelia could protest. As much as she would have loved to see how Angel took charge, she had some research of her own to do. Searching for the closest magic shop in the yellow pages, she entered a dark misty room.

"Welcome to the Magic Stop! Can I interest you in some love charms to help find your summer love? Perhaps some good luck charms from the beginning of school?"

Buffy jumped and stared at the balding man to her right. It took her another few seconds before she realized he had stopped talking and was looking at her expectantly. "Oh, no, I'm looking for some books on the Watcher's Council. Do you have those?" Buffy asked.

The shopkeeper blinked and his air instantly changed. "So you're in the trade, No matter, come with me! You'll be pleased with both our selection on watchers and slayers!" the man bowed and led her towards the curtained area of the shop.

He drew back the curtain to reveal a cozy room lined with bookshelves and had one window. "I'll leave you to your business, call if you need anything."

Buffy thanked him and began looking through the shelves. "Where's Giles when you need him?" she muttered scanning the seemingly endless rows. One book in particular caught her eye. "Slayer Handbook," Buffy murmured surprised.

Pulling it out, she skimmed through the pages, seeing some half filled with fine print near the bottom. Wonder why Giles didn't mention anything about a handbook. Only halfway through the book, she shook herself awake. That's probably why. Not even half way though skimming the book and I'm falling asleep.

Tucking the book under her arm, she continues her search. Pulling out a handful of books, she sat them on the table in the center of the room. Holding back a yawn, she flipped tiredly. Finally after endless skimming, she rubbed the dust out of her eyes and read.

A few minutes later she shut the book with a sigh of relief. So, Wesley wouldn't know anything about her until she told him. That's a load off my mind. Stacking the books onto a neat pile she picked up the Slayer Handbook and walked out.

Smiling at the shop keeper she paid for the book and raced back to the apartment. Glancing at her watch she realized she could catch the demon if she lucky. Tossing the book on her bed, she locked the door and ran all out slayer style. Kidding to a stop in front of the door, she raced in-

-only to run into Angel's broad chest.

"Oof! Sorry! Am I late? Did I miss it?" Buffy panted frantically.

"Whoa! Calm down! No, you didn't miss it, and he's just telling us a few more things. Nothing to rush about. It's an in and out deal," Angel soothed, helping her off the floor.

"Oh," She mumbled, "I knew that."

Angel just smiled and gave her a quick kiss just as the door opened. He sighed angrily and gave her an apologetic look before walking to the demon that poked his head into the room.

He whispered into Angel's ear who nodded and handed him a slip of paper. Reading it, Angel handed the demon a slip of paper in return where the demon also checked to make sure the sum was what they had agreed. With a wave, he took off, careful not to open the door too wide, lest any sunlight burn Angel.

"We got it," Angel announced, "125 Jackson St. in the basement, there's an underground cavern. We'll go tonight, above ground, maybe eavesdrop a little, find out their plans. Sound good?"

Everyone agreed and Angel gave Buffy a look as everyone set off, preparing for the raid. Pulling her aside he said, "Buffy, I don't want you going down there, it's bad enough you know about it. I couldn't stand seeing you get hurt."

Cordelia watched as Buffy began to whisper furiously and saw Angel's pained look. "He really loves her, doesn't he?" she commented to no one.

She jumped as Doyle answered, "Yeah, Angel's been happier than I've ever seen him thanks to your sis. I think he deserves a little fun and happiness, don't you?"

"Yeah," she responded, zoning out. She saw Doyle looking at her expectantly, "What?"

"Nothing, Princess. Nothing at all."

Cordelia glared and glanced back to the corner where she saw Angel press a soft kiss to Buffy's forehead. Looking almost wistfully at Doyle's retreating back, she moved to get ready.

"You know, if you get yourself killed I'll never talk to you again, right?"

Angel chuckled. "Then I'll make sure that won't happen. I can't lose you, Buffy," Angel turned serious, "For the first time in 240 years, I'm finally living."

Buffy blinked back tears and whispered, "I don't know about the whole living thing, but I feel more sage with you out at night than in the day without you."

Angel held back tears of his own and kissed her as sweetly as he could.

"I should...get ready," he breathed a moment later, "Need to...kill demons."

"Yeah, give 'em the old slash whack," Buffy agreed, gasping, "Plus, wait a little elonger and you won't be able to stop."

Angel smiled ruefully, "That too."

Holding onto each other, neither moved until Buffy heaved an exasperated sigh. "Look at us, we sound as if we'll never see each other again. I'll see you in a few hours."

Giving her one last passionate kiss, Angel moved away, slipped into business mode and squared his shoulders.

He's so _perfect,_ Buffy thought, watching him. There is no way in hell I'm letting him fight those things alone. Besides, it's my duty, and who am I to skimp on that?

Fingering a particularly dangerous looking sword, Buffy slipped it into its sheath and tried to see if one with a spine sheet could be found.

Just as she was preparing for battle, so was Angel, concealing as many weapons into a leather duster especially designed for it. Finishing off about ten pounds heavier than he started out with, he skillfully hid the bulkiness and moved gracefully to where the rest of his crew was gearing up.

Calling everyone together, Angel gestured to Buffy who left with a pout that almost Angel changed his mind. She walked out smoothly, effectively hiding her own choice of weapons. Enough people had raided his stores that he wouldn't notice a few more were missing until it was too late.

Angel watched her go with a look of regret before mentally putting himself back to business. However, the quick look he allowed himself to show wasn't missed by everyone in the room. "We'll enter here..."

Buffy waited until everyone was paying close attention to Angel before quietly moving just under the window she had purposely left open. Listening to the sarcastic comments, she smiled, remembering her own gang back in Sunnydale. Buffy felt a pang of guilt, she had yet to tell Giles of this impending apocalypse and Angel of her calling. They both deserved to know.

She shook off those uncomfortable thoughts and paid close attention to what Angel was saying, knowing it was a matter of life and death.

Angel gave instructions automatically, but he had this feeling. It was the feeling he got whenever Buffy was around. Stop it, he berated himself, concentrate or you'll get yourself killed.

"Right, let's do it."

Buffy moved back so she could follow without being seen or heard.

"Oh! I forgot something!"

The entire party let out grunts of frustration. "so when I asked if everyone had everything and you complained about me not trusting you guys enough, you were where?" Angel asked exasperated and impatient to fight.

"It was a reflex! And you're lucky I remembered at all!" Cordelia whined.

"Yeah, Angel, you should be thanking your lucky stars Delia remembered anything at all," Doyle scolded sarcastically while still managing to look adoringly at Cordelia.

She huffed, resisted the urge to stick out her tongue, and rushed off to her apartment.

"We'll meet you outside the compound!" Angel called.

"Ten bucks she comes back with fresh blush," Gunn murmured into Fred's ear. She held back laughter and Gunn looked pleased while casually ignoring Doyle's glare. Angel just smiled, some things never change.

Buffy peered over the top of the Hyperion and noticed a missing member. Where was Cordelia? Figuring she was just lagging behind, she watched as the group continued on. Stealthily, she followed their progress from LA rooftops, silent as a shadow.

Despite all this, Angel couldn't help but feel someone was watching. Every now and then he'd look around, expecting a shadow to duck behind a corner. Buffy noticed and smiled, I'll have to tell him to look up once in a while.

Stopping at the end of the street, they looked at the peeling white paint on an old warehouse. "That's not conspicuous," Buffy said under her breath bucking into a corner where she could see both the building and Angel comfortably.

"We need to wait for Cordelia, then we'll storm in. Remember though, sneak attack, see what we can find out before we start the fighting," Angel reminded, leading them into an alley of their own. Settling down, they kept a watchful eye for Cordelia and any guards that might be posted. For Angel, there was one other person to watch out for, though he said nothing of his suspicions to the others.

Cordelia was rushing home, trying to block out the involuntarily sting caused by Doyle's words. Hardening her heart, she opened the door and called, "It's only me!"

When she grabbed the lucky charm that was on her dresser drawer and still didn't hear anything from Buffy, she peered into her room and found it empty. I guess she went out instead of waiting around sulking, Cordelia thought approvingly. About to leave, she spied an old book on the bed. It looked like a research book that Wesley might have.

The Slayer Handbook was on the cover in big bold letters. "Why would...?" Then Cordelia noticed the open chest that held a collection of well used, but well kept weapons. For all the air-headed remarks and attitude, she wasn't nearly as stupid as she acted. Putting two and two together, she gasped and dropped the book back on the bed, herself falling right alongside it.

_Buffy_ was the Slayer! How could they have not seen it? Especially Angel. At that thought, she wondered if Buffy really loved Angel despite his vampire self. She felt a wave of protection for Angel who was much more of a sibling to her than Buffy was. For a moment, Cordelia was torn, to tell Angel, who deserved to know, or tell Buffy, who was her sister, step or not. So the question was: Should she tell?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Magic number five! Wow, that is one long chapter, and rightly so, for all the time it took me to get this out. Let me just say a huge thanks to all the people who reviewed even though it had been around a year since the last time I updated and to those who have given up hope this should liven you up. If this doesn't, I have to say I have the next few chapters all written out, I just haven't had the time to type and proof them. Thanks for the long wait and I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint! REVIEW!!


	6. Unmasked

Cordelia stood in Buffy's room, unsure of which of her friends to tell. Angel deserved to know what was going on with Buffy, but Buffy was her sibling and the SLAYER. That one word caused so much trouble. Buffy seemed genuinely sweet, and for that matter, Slayers were on the home team and she did help in the research...  
No, she wouldn't blow her sister's cover yet, but she would talk to her as soon as she could. Racing back to the gang, she realized Buffy was probably going to back up their small force. As soon as the gang stepped into view, she noticed that Angel was looking around in directions he knew Cordielia wouldn't be coming from. Brushing off a few impatient remarks, she thought, what about Angel? He's obviously in love with the girl, didn't he deserve a heads up? Wasn't it her duty as a friend to tell him that the girl he was falling in love with had a sacred birthright to kill him? She had to admit, she was jealous of Buffy, for having so much of Angel's time, respect, attention, you name it. But she was, after all, family. And she could have killed him a long time ago, the sensible voice in her head told her.

Still, she saw Angel's head spin, as if being annoyed by a fly and her heart went out to him. So, pushing open the door, Angel was suddenly yanked back and everyone turned to look as Cordelia asked, "What are you looking for?"

Angel looked shocked and sheepish. He should have known something was up when Cordelia came back with a thoughtful face and let Doyle's teasing lie. "No one, I just have this feeling someone is watching."

Cordelia nodded, at least he wasn't totally off his game, "I have a feeling it's Buffy, she wasn't at the house and I'm wiling to bet she's not the kind to sit at home twiddling her thumbs."

"Are you sure?" Angel asked desperately, "Maybe it's a demonic scout or something. Have you seen her?"

He's really got it bad, she thought sadly, "No, but I'm betting she won't be found unless she wants to be."

Buffy watched as Cordelia joined the others and was once again reminded of her own friends when she was greeted by a number of scolding remarks. She moved a little higher when Cordelia yanked Angel back, and even higher at the pained expression on his face.

His eyes flickered up, meeting hers at last, if only for half a second, and she felt a number of emotions in that one look. Caution be damned, she thought in a typical Willow fashion before jumping off the skyscraper.

Falling ten stories, she landed with a soft thud and walked easily to where everyone was staring at her.

"I sort of have something to tell you guys," Buffy started meeting Cordelia's smiling face. She gave her a grateful smile in return before looking at Angel. "I'm the Slayer."

Angel watched as Buffy dropped down and it was like his worst nightmare come true. Even so, he couldn't make his legs move or mouth yell. He simply watched in a state of shock as she hit the ground as graceful as only Buffy could. The millisecond before she hit would have made his heart stop if it hadn't already. A flurry of belated connections were being made as he thought of all the weird feelings he had around her and everything clicked. By the time she had said those few words, he had already guess something like that.

Of course, he was thinking along the lines of half-demon, not the mortal enemy of his species. Mostly, he was just mad at himself for not realizing it sooner. Although the biggest hint was her skill with a sword at such an early age. It took him nearly a year to get accustomed to a sword and another year to acquire the skill of a master.

Numbly he realized he had walked back into the ally where he had originally waited for Cordelia. Buffy was the Slayer?

Said Slayer was standing there a little more than hurt Angel had just walked out like that. It was understandable, a lot better than her reaction, but it didn't stop the pain.

Hesitantly she peered around the brick wall and the gang decided a raid could wait and made their way back to the agency to process the new found information individually. "Angel?"

Slowly, he lifted his head up and looked at her, his face blank and emotionless eyes peered back at her.

He's in shock, she thought, "Are you ok? You kinda just walked out."

Angel seemed to snap out of whatever stupor that had clouded his mind when he heard the genuine concern in her voice, but most importantly, he heard fear. Fear for him, and fear he might not be able to accept her.

Thinking back to that night she had let him vamp out and place his fangs just centimeters away from her neck. The trust she had shown him that night hit him harder than before and to see her watch him so anxiously after what she did for him...it just broke his heart.

"Angel?" she repeated, the quaver in her voice more noticeable. After looking at her and while the stony expression left his face, it was replaced with so many emotions that she couldn't read any of them.

Giving himself a visible shake he answered, "Yeah?"

Letting out a sigh of relief she said, "I was worried about you."

Angel managed a small smile and said, "Give me a break, it's not everyday you find out that the woman you love has a duty to kill you."

He froze and the smile faded away. Bowing his head in shame he didn't see Buffy's face.

"What? You love me?" she managed to choke out. Her voice was so shaky it almost gave out all together.

What have I done? Angel thought, I guess that fall shook me up more than I thought. Angel didn't' trust he voice and could only nod.

He was surprised when he felt a soft hand gently tip his chin up. He met her teary eyes and smiling face with more than just surprise. "Really?"

Angel whispered a guilt laden, "Yes." Dropping his face as soon as Buffy's hand fell away in shock of the pain in his eyes, he closed his eyes against the rising ache in his chest.

Buffy stared at the huddled body and could practically taste the misery surrounding him like a cloud. He loves me, she thought over and over, he loves me. And he's sad about it, does he not want to be? Fighting tears and clearing her hear, she realized it was the guilt making him bow his head, not the other emotion he so clearly felt.

Setting her jaw she bent down to take his chin again before planting a kiss firmly on his stubborn mouth.

Quirking her lips up, she declared, "Me too."

Angel felt a number of things that moment, but there was one that peeked through, previously buried under years of guilt; hope.

Sensing he wasn't ready to speak yet, she said, "At first sight too, although I thought you were Cordelia's boyfriend. Of course when I found out you were a vampire my brain went into overdrive and it was like a nightmare. Then I realized it might actually be a good thing because you're really fun to fight with and I don't have to watch my strength as much. Afterwards I wanted so bad to tell you I was The Slayer and that I knew where the Hellmouth was and that I knew who the demon was talking about, but my Watcher would kill me because I didn't tell him. Plus I couldn't put my friends in danger and-"

Buffy sighed into the mouth that stopped hers yet again, melting into his hesitant embrace.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner," Buffy finished after a moment.

Angel looked at her incredulously, "You're asking _my_ forgiveness? When it's beyond me to even know someone like you? I'm the sorry one, the one for bringing you into all this. The one who can't make himself stop loving you-  
Angel paused, took a deep breath and continued, "I tried you know. So hard. But I couldn't seem to get you out of my head, it was driving me crazy. Out on patrol, I let a _fledgling_ land a punch."

Buffy clucked her tongue in sympathy.

"Even with all my reminders of the differences, I could never give you a normal life, I was the 240 year old fantasizing about a 16 year old, none of that stopped me. And you loving me back just make it harder for us to stay apart."

"But why do we have to?" Buffy objected, "I know you're big on the guilt thing, but what better way to redeem yourself than by being the best boyfriend a girl could have. I mean, I gave up everything to be a Slayer, a popular, but annoying boyfriend, a group of popular friends, my life, not literally." Buffy added seeing the look on his face, "None of that matters, but I put my life on the line everyday for no reward, the least I could get is the only guy I ever wanted ot go out with me."

Angel just sat there, a little stunned by her speech. then he raised an eyebrow and asked slyly, "The only guy?"

Buffy blushed and corrected, "Well, the only guy I'll ever want _now._"

Angel nodded with understanding and said, "I could hardly deny you anything, you know."

Squealing with joy, she jumped into his arms and squeezed him tight, thrilled with the fact he didn't need to breathe.

"Stay with me?" Buffy asked.

"Forever," Angel promised, "Now, what was that about you knowing about the Hellmouth and that demon?"

"Trust you to ruin this perfect moment by worrying about dying. Right, business mode Buffy. Uh, ok, I live on the hellmouth, lots of baddies are always trying to open it and I always come to the rescue. I know their vampire general because I..."

"...ran him out of town. Apparently he's no more than a few months old," Angel explained to the flabbergasted gang, "Any question?"

"So these guys are under the influence of some egotistical fledgling with half a brain more than the other dimwits?" Cordelia summarized.

"That's about it."

"And Buffy just knew all this?" Doyle inquired.

"Pretty much. I guess this is a fairly regular occurrence. She's calling her friends so they can get ready. I'd pack, it's pretty likely we'll be going to Sunnydale. Her house is empty and her friend has an empty basement if everyone can't fit," Angel told them, Pack light, and no, three suitcases is not light. Just one or at most two, we'll be there for a week tops."

"I'm not sure if the demon was stupid or mean," Buffy called bringing the dispersing group back together. "It turns out that particular ritual he was running from gives more power to one person with every death his minions kill. Giles says 'hi' by the way," Buffy nodded to Wesley who turned a bright red.

"So, unless we get moving, we're going to have one uber-strong vamp on our hands and after the Master and Spike, I'm through with them."

Angel went rigid. The Master and Spike?!

"I'm thinking we get to Sunnydale before day break."

Gunn looked around and caught Fred's eye. "Maybe Fred and I should stay here and hold down the fort. Unless you need us?"

Everyone looked at Angel who hid is emotions and managed a smile, "Stay here, someone should get to have fun. In fact, you can go home now, we'll be out in twenty minutes tops. Right Cordelia?"

Cordelia just glared and went off in a huff. Doyle chuckled and went after her.

Once they were all out of an earshot Angel turned back to Buffy. "You fought the Master and Spike?!"

Buffy nodded, unfazed, "Yup. It was kinda fun. Except that it really wasn't. I mean, dying? Really something you should try to avoid. But you'd know all about huh? Nevermind."

Angel looked pained, "You died?"

"Yeah," Buffy said sadly, "But I'm not now and now I have a sister slayer who's great if a little uptight. But after that, Spike was a cinch."

Despite her brave words, Angel saw her eyes told a different story. pulling her close to him, he wasn't surprised to hear small sniffles. "Shh, it's ok. You know, the Master was my Grandsire. You'll never believe this, but I'm _Spike's_ Grandsire," Angel laughed bitterly, "I guess it's my fault that you had to face him at all."

Buffy shook her head vigorously, " No, don't' go all broody and start feeling guilty again. It was not your fault!"

Looking down she wiped her eyes and said, "Sorry, I got your shirt all wet."

Angel smiled a little, "It's ok, I have more. Now go pack, we need to leave for Sunnydale in a few minutes."

Buffy nodded and reluctantly trotted out of the room. Then she came back and looked at Angel. She jumped up to give him a kiss and whispered, "Thanks."

His only response was to give her a half smile.

She beamed back at him and walked out of the room with an extra bounce in her step. Angel watcher her go with his own heart a little lighter. These past few days had been the best of his very long life.

He made his way to his room with a faint smile on his lips. He couldn't scowl if he wanted to. Although in the back of his mind he was going over the current apocalypse problem, it didn't rest in the front of his mind as it normally would. It helped that his threat was more a joke that anything.

Gathering a few clothes into a bag, he slipped on his leather duster and hid a collection of weapons in carious places. Thinking of the car ride ahead, he took out a few weapons that might make it an uncomfortable trip. Stashing them in his bag, he laid it on the table and pulled a blood bag out of the refrigerator.

He sat down at his kitchen table and alternately ate and thought. It was still unbelievable that Buffy could love a monster like him. While he was sure that Buffy would come to her senses and leave, he was even more sure that if it happened, he could never live with himself.

Sighing, Angel turned his mind onto the less confusing and more familiar topic of saving the world.

Buffy would probably say world savage, he thought amusedly. Angel smiled at the idea than cringed, dammit!

Buffy frowned at her slightly disheveled room. She came in with a total of six bags, with the addition of several Cordy-Sprees which were much more expensive, vigorous and fun, she would never fit it all. I should've asked Angel about it before I left.

Gathering an overnight bag, she placed a weeks worth of clothes along with her own personal choice of weapons, including a few she bought during her shopping time away from Cordelia.

A few minutes later, everything was packed, just in case, with her bags in the middle of the floor. With a satisfied look at her room, she headed over to Cordelia's.

Opening the door, she found clothes carefully placed everywhere and one bulging bag on the bed assaulted by a frustrated Cordelia. "How can Angel expect me to bring so little? When did this bag get so small? I'll get this skirt in yet!"

Buffy laughing, but quickly turned it into a cough when Cordelia glared. "Cordy, stop popping the seams of your bag, I'll let you borrow some of my stuff, a lot fo them are the ones we picked when we went shopping."

Cordelia's eyes instantly brightened and she smiled, "Really? Thanks! I still need to get these shoes in though." She gestured to a row of 10 different pairs.

"Um, why don't you leave those here and buy more in Sunnydale?"

"Great idea! Oh, but..."

Buffy sighed, this could take a while.

Thirty minutes later, the gang had assembled, in front of the agency. Cordelia was the last one, puffing behind Buffy who was carrying two enormous bags.

"I...need...to sit...down," Cordelia panted and Doyle rushed to relieve her of the chest she was towing.

Angel looking amused and said, "Wheels? I never would have thought of that."

Carefully laying the bags down, Buffy watched Doyle unload the chest and said, "I almost took it myself after I heard Cordy complaining and all the jolts from the sidewalk made me glad I padded my weapons before we left. Otherwise there wouldn't have been a straight arrow in there."

Angel smiled and loaded the car up. Buffy came to help along with Doyle as Cordelia called out orders.

They piled in the car as Buffy pouted in the back seat and later told them her adventures as a Slayer. By the time she had finished, they were at the border of Sunnydale and she was dying to know some of their own.

They made their way to Buffy's house under her directions and waited in the living room as she called her friends to secure an emergency meeting at the library.

Angel looked around in interest. So this is where Buffy lived. He roamed around the room looking at pictures of her childhood. Cordelia and Doyle, on the other hand, sat on the couch and bickered about something as usual.

"I used to love ice skating, but don't' look at that picture."

Angel set it down and without looking at her said, "How long since you went skating?"

"Oh," Buffy laughed, "I can't remember, years at least. or many it just seems that long." Her nose scrunched up in concentration.

Angel nodded making a mental note of it and asked, "When and where are we meeting?"

"The Sunnydale High School library. I told the gang to get there in 10 minutes. Had a lot of complaining though, only Willow knows that you're a vampire. i want to see their faces when I tell them," Buffy grinned wickedly.

Angel's face matched hers as he gave her a kiss. "Let's get going."

The car ride was silent and the halls empty. As they passed a classroom, a voice called, "Buffy! What are you..."

Jenny Calender's voice caught in her throat as she saw who Buffy's companions were. More specifically, one of her close companions. Their linked hands didn't go unnoticed.

"Jenny, what...oh! No! It's not like that!" Buffy rushed to explain, unconsciously pressing her body closer to his, protecting him.

"Buffy," Jenny said slowly, "I don't know what he told you, but you need to get away from him. He's more dangerous than you know."

"You're right, I don't, I just know how good he can be, and if he wanted to kill me, he could have. Angel came to help me save the world, not destroy it."

"So that's what you call yourself these days," Jenny said coldly, shocking Buffy.

"Hey, I don't know who you are, but Angel's saved more lives than you can count! So, if you have nothing important to say, then we have a world to save!" Cordelia spat vehemently.

They continued towards the library, Buffy only a beat behind, looking disapprovingly at her teacher. Angel took her hand once more and her calmed considerably. Smiling up again, she assured him she would be fine and threw Cordelia an impressed look.

"Why do you look so surprised? No one out-bitches me!"

"Don't I know it," Doyle mumbled receiving the anticipated jab.

Buffy and Angel shared a look, hiding smiles at the two.

The library was empty, a rare occurrence for Buffy and they sat down, waiting for the others. Xander was heard first, joking all the way down the hall. He was followed by Anya who was openly staring at his butt. Next came Willow and Oz, simply holding hands. Last came an exceedingly ruffled bundle of tweed.

"Buffy! A-and Angel I presume? Yes, well, it seems that this threat is more serious than you thought. There is a, a prophecy..."

Buffy and her friends blanched while Angel looked surprised. "What does it say," Buffy asked nervously.

"Well," he said, flipping through a book he had under his arm, "Y-you were supposed to go to LA...ah. Here it is. 'And the Slayer shall fall into the realm of Angels where she will find her equal. From the blood of the world the two shall rise and the weight of the world will rest on their shoulders.' There a-are some references to other books, I have to, um, look up more information. But the general idea is that you were destined to go to, uh, LA, a-and meet your equal, in this case Angel. I'm not so sure about the blood of the world and why the weight of the world is mentioned. I-I would assume that would be implied with you being a slayer."

"So, it doesn't say anything about me having a blast over in that other realm, does it? You know, they always leave those important things out," Buffy said trying to sooth his fears.

"Yeah, Buffy just got a taste of fated fun."

Looking up at Angel she said, "Works for me."

Whew, _FINALLY_ updated. I do have the next chapter or so written out like I said before, I'm just working on finals and the like and haven't had the time to update or write anything new. I hope this shows people that I haven't forgetten them, I'm just putting them on hold. And hey, at least I'm up to SIX chapters! REVIEW!!! And you'll get more!


End file.
